The Forgotten Isle
by silverwolf of the night
Summary: [sequel to Mystery of Moonlight] Arlen and Li are introduced to their 'fathers' and the life they used to know.... or did they? What secrets lie at the heart of a long forgotten isle?
1. Ghosts of the Past

Hey all, this is the other author of the story, Countess Verona Dracula. This is a sequel to our other pirate story, the Mystery of Moonlight, which was basically the first movie with our characters added in. Since everyone knows the plot of the first movie and we didn't change much, it isn't really necessary to read it. All you need to know is that Arlen and Liash were normal girls in the 21st century who were obsessed with POTC, and they were sent back in time to join Jack. Jack recognizes them and seems to think they are his goddaughters, whom he watched die around the time of Barbossa's mutiny. They spend the entire movie going back and forth from these pirate personas Jack remembers and very confused 21st century girls. This story will follow their quest to find out which world they really belong in. Enjoy! -Verona

P.S. This story takes place after the first and before the second movie.

Disclaimer We don't own it! So don't sue! We're a pair of broke teenagers! THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MARY SUES. THEY DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH EITHER JACK OR WILL (such a shame...) SO IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THAT KIND OF STORY, YA WON'T FIND IT HERE! Sorry, mates

Chapter One  
Ghosts of the Past

"You keep an eye on those two." Captain Jack Sparrow muttered to Joshmee Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and purposefully headed to the stern, where he sat, watching Liash Wolfe. Jack, while also steering the ship, concentrated on Arlen Starre. Seeing this, Arlen made a quick motion that made it seem as though she would fall; in lieu of everyone's shook, she nodded quickly to Liash, who nodded back. In one liquid motion, they reached for rope and swung to the opposite sides of the ship.

This had the crew severely confused, as Gibbs was now staring at an arrogantly smiling Lone Star and Captain Sparrow at a grinning Black Wolf. Their grins swiftly waned as they knew, by Jack's look, they were in for it.

-x-

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" Jack howled

"We were just having a bit o' fun, Jack! You know how bored we get on the ships!" Black Wolf shot back.

"Get your asses to bed. NOW!" Jack growled. The girls could tell quite easily that he was not at all joking.

"Something the matter, capt'n?" The ever-inquisitive Lone Star asked, traces of a faint English accent slipping slyly into her voice.

"Nothing. Just old memories." Jack said tersely. His angry countenance softened. "Just go to bed, loves." He said gently. Having no desire to see Jack angry again, the girls quietly acquiesced.

-x-

Black Wolf had no qualms about going to bed early and was soon snug in her hammock and dreaming about... whatever it was a girl like Black Wolf dreams about. Lone Star, however, was jittery and nervous. Nothing. Just old memories.

"What old memories, Jack?" Lone Star asked the sultry air. Naturally, it did not answer.

She rolled onto her left side, then onto her back. Lately she had been having nightmares. They were vague and indistinct, but utterly terrifying. Some mornings she'd wake up, knowing she was Lone Star and that the colonial Caribbean was her home, but there were other mornings when she'd wake up as Arlen Kokolios wondering where the hell she was and how she was going to get home. Overall she was confused and frustrated.

With a muttered curse, she sat up an action she instantly regretted.

There was fire everywhere. Fire in the sky, flames in the water. Molten heat, scorching her. She screamed and tried desperately to swim away from her exploding ship, but something heavy held her down.

"Black Wolf. BLACK WOLF WE HAVE TO SWIM AWAY!" The girl cried desperately. She looked down at her friend, whose black eyes were fixed and staring. "No! NOOO!" She screamed, shaking the lifeless body of her friend. Blood streamed from grievous cuts all over her proud face and burns marred her hardworking arms. Crying at the girl realized that the dead weight of her friend might be too much to carry as she began to sink.

A current snared her leg and began to drag her into the mists...

Lone Star began to point, her soft gray blue eyes wide and dilated with fear. A small cry escaped her lips, but Black Wolf slept on.

Everything flew by too fast to be seen. Sharp, hard rocks struck her, bruising and cutting. Salty sea water poured into her throat, only to be coughed back up with blood as rocks broke her ribs. Mist and water bit at her eyes, but still she clung to Black Wolf. 'We can get through this..."

She was slammed into the shore and almost drowned under a wave before it receded. Panting, she looked over at Black Wolf and began to sob, pulling her friend closed. All was eerily silent and the girl looked up to see a group of ghostly sailors approach. Some where missing arms, legs... even heads. Terrified, she tried to pull herself and Black Wolf away, but her battered body could not react or move. They drew closer...

Sharp knives tore into her. Blood splashed into the ebony tide of the Caribbean. Eyes, hollow and empty, watched her,

Aboard the Black Pearl, Lone Star arched her back and screamed, for it was her own unseeing eyes she stared into.

-x-

She was still screaming and thrashing, somehow wide awake when Jack burst in.

"Arlen! ARLEN!" He shouted. Her screaming subsided, but she continued to shake and cry and seemed entirely oblivious to his presence. "Lone Star." He cried desperately.

In the precise moment, Black Wolf rolled over and fell flat on the floor with a soft 'thump'. She sleepily sat up.

"'s the matter Lone Star?" She mumbled. The instant she heard her friend's voice, Lone Star calmed and closed her eyes. Within seconds they were open again and she was frantically sitting up, tears following out of her eyes.

"It was so horrible, so painful, so terrifying." She cried out. Jack quietly wrapped his arms around her and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"What was it love?" He asked quietly.

"I - I don't know what it was. It felt like a nightmare but it was so real. Almost like I'd been there." Lone Star said in a horrified voice. Black Wolf was still on the floor, looking adorably confused.

"It probably was a nightmare." Jack crooned. Lone Star nodded. Black Wolf gave a sleepy incoherent mutter and readied for her pillow, curling up where she was on the floor.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Jack?" Lone Star asked in a whisper.

"Of course." He replied.

"I'll be right there." Black Wolf mumbled. "I have an appointment with my pillow..."

"I know, Liash." Arlen replied softly, knowing full well they would have to send Gibbs to collect her later.

That night, the three reposed in Jack's bed, but Arlen Starre remained awake, worry, haunted by those hollow eyes.

A/N: Please **_REVIEW_**! WE would like to thank OniyuriGaaru and Kristen. Thank to both of you for reviewing the first story. SO please people review! Thanks!   
Silverwolf and Countess Verona Dracula


	2. Meet the Captains

Chapter Two  
Meet the Captains

As they woke up the next morning, Lone Star was still clinging to Jack, Black Wolf was nearly falling off the bed (apparently her appointment with her pillow was not over yet) and Jack was trying to figure out exactly what he was supposed to do with the both of them. Just as he was going to try to gently wake them, Black Wolf rolled and fell off the bed with a loud THWACK!

"OWWW! MY HEAD!" She whined as she reached for her pillow.. The appointment was still not over. She also grabbed the blanket, which Jack clung stubbornly to.

"NO!" Jack whispered, trying not to disturb Lone Star. Black Wolf gave an angry murmur and pulled harder. Jack grunted, trying to pull back harder. Black Wolf repeated her noise and pulled back harder. So went the silent tug-o'-war, until Liash finally jerked the fuzzy item and with a happy noise, curled up on the floor with it. The ensuing force sent Jack flying back with a thump. Startled, Lone Star sat up and gasped, her eyes wide.

"Where am I?" She cried fearfully.

"In bed." Jack replied. Arlen slowly began to turn until she could see Jack sitting under the covers, next to her. She promptly began to scream bloody murder and jumped out of bed, pressing herself against the wall. Still screaming, she began to bolt for the door, only to trip over Black Wolf's prone form. Black Wolf sat up.

"Arlen...? What 're you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"As far as I can tell... scream, jump, scream, run, scream, fall, screaming stops." Jack said.

"Mm hm..." Liash said slowly cocking an eyebrow. "And shouldn't you be at the helm?" She asked dryly. Instantly, Jack was out of bed and pulling on his boots and hat while running for the door. Thankfully, he did not trip over the girls, who had not moved! Arlen sat there, staring off into space. Black Wolf began drumming her fingers on the floor.

"Um... Arlen? Could you get off my legs?" She asked.

"Oh. OH." Lone Star said moving off Li's legs and sitting up with her knees on her chest. Li copied her pose and they watched each other.

"Are you all right, Arlen?" Liash asked softly.

"I don't know Liash." The brunette replied. Her friend flicked her thick black hair back. "It's just.." A sigh shuddered out of her. "I get the feeling that... I'm torn. I'm in two places at once.. I'm two people at once.. Like there's two totally different people inside of me... but, at the same time, they're alike. Like my body isn't my own.. it's their battle ground... And.." A tear slipped down her face. "I'm both dead and alive..."

"Uh.. huh.." Liash spoke shaking her head, "Hey I'm going to get some air be right back."

Lone Star starred out in open space, not answering Liash back. Liash nodding her head started to look for her boots and hat. Grabbing one form under the table and the other under her pillow (no wonder she had a stiff neck and a bruise on her neck) and putting them on. Heading out the door, Liash looked back to Arlen, shaking her head and grabbing her hat that was hanging on the door as she headed out. Taking in a big breath of fresh air, Liash headed in the direction of the prow, when a voice was calling her name.

"Black Wolf!" She kept walking. "LIASH!" She stopped and turned to see Jack at the helm, calling her over.

"Yes, Jack?" She spoke with a smirk on her face.

"I believe you have some chores to do before we dock in Tortuga." Jack spoke with the 'you have to do what I say or you are in some much trouble' look and voice.

"But Jack," Liash started to whine but stopped at the look Jack gave her. Muttering to herself, 'I should have stayed in the cabin with Arlen. Damn, I so should've stayed asleep with that appointment with my pillow.'

Jack smiled, knowing what his goddaughter was muttering under her breath.

-x-

While Liash was doing chores all day, Lone Star was in the cabin doing nothing. When people tried to talk to her, they never got a reply. When they touched her, she would just fall over and lay there. While they docked at Tortuga, Lone Star came to life grabbing here boots and coat and heading out the door to Jack and Liash.

"Jack, let's go to a pub so you can get drunk."

"Lone, I mean Arlen, you feeling better?" Liash asked with concern in her voice. Lone Star nodded her head and walked down the plank.

"So, Jack, were are we going this time?" Arlen spoke, while Li was keeping an eye on people.

"We're heading to an old fashion pub." Jack said thoughtfully. "I have to see some old friends of mine." As Jack spoke, Liash and Arlen, both left him to his thinking as they continued to walk in Tortuga.

-x-

As the three walked into the pub. Li and Arlen noticed it was quiet for they were away from the main action. Startled by that, the two got even closer to Captain Jack. Heading towards the bar, Jack told them, "Stay here and you can have ONE round of rum."

Arlen and Liash both nodded and turned to the bartender and asked for the most finest and pricey rum. As the bartender went to get their order, Li turned to watch Jack talking to two men, that neither Li or Arlen have ever seen. Not truly trusting Jack, Arlen started to make a plan to escape. Grabbing their rum and watching Jack, the two felt way out of place. About to make a dash towards the door, Jack waved them over. Giving Jack the 'are you nuts' look, they both headed over cautiously. As they walked closer to the strange men, both girls got a shock.

One man was an almost a copy of Liash. This stranger had black hair with a few faded silver streaks, a strong body, with two fierce black eyes, and wearing all black with his hat almost covering his eyes. As Liash is looking at him, strange memories came crashing on her. Memories of shouting, yelling, cussing, hitting, fighting, and running away came to her as she watch this man come from her nightmares and daydreams in front of her.

The same was going on with Arlen but in a different way. The other stranger was someone who did not look like a pirate. The stranger has dark blond hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and was wearing a nice brown breeches with a tan shirt on. As Li, Jack and the other two started to talk, Arlen was hit with all this memories at once. Memories of happiness, excitement, and joy, as one memory came to her mind.

/-x-/

"Lone Star come on, we're going to be late," Caylyn.

"Coming father!" Lone Star

/x/

"Black Wolf I told you before not to go there!"

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME!"

Shouts could be heard as Lone Star and Caylyn walked up to the house, "Lone Star, I need you to stay with Black Wolf tonight. Don't let her out of your sight.'"

/x/

"Come on, open your gift, father. It's from both of us, Black Wolf and me."

"Thanks, both of you."

"I believe you have the final gift. And this is from me."

As Lone Star opened the gift, she could she a tear on Black Wolf's face. Figuring not to ask why, she opened the gift. Inside was a bracelet made from hand with beads that told friendship, loyal, bravery, courage, and love. A pair of hands picked it up and put it on her whistle, speaking softly, "This is for you are scared and I can not be there for you. Think of me and I will always be there."

"Thank you, Liash."

/-x-/

Startled, Arlen almost falling out of her chair but Li caught her in time.

"You okay?"

"What.. ya, I'm fine."

At that moment Jack Spoke, "Arlen. Liash. I know this may come to a surprise but you are not alone. These two men are actually your fathers."

Silence answered him back.

Till one of the men spoke, "Jack its not possible, they died years ago."

"Things are always possible, sir." Arlen spoke.

"Like these two girls are our daughters. How can they prove it."

"Will this work."

Both Li and Arlen pulled back their sleeves to show their family marks. In doing so, the two men both fell out of seats and spilled their drinks

"Lone Star? Is it really you?"

-x-

As the group exited the pub, Arlen and Li stayed in the back. As they were walking Arlen could hear Li cussing the man out, who was her father, even though they just found out. Seeing Li's eyes going into each alley, Arlen knew she was going to do something stupid.

"Li, stop I need to ask you something." Arlen said in her way that no one can stop her.

"K! Jack, we'll catch up in a few." Li spoke softly. Nodding were there was light, they walked over in silence. "What the hell do you want, Arlen!"

"I want to know what the hell is going on in your head right now!" Arlen yelled back.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back before Jack leaves."

"You can't leave and if you do I'm coming." Arlen

Both of them started their starring contest with their best looks. While this is going on, Jack is trying to Caylyn from dragging Arlen back.

"Trust me, Caylyn, you do not want to interrupt one of their secret girl-to-girl serious talks!" Jack cried.

"If they're secret, then how do you know about them?" Caylyn asked confused.

"Well, ya see, Anamaria listened in on one and told Gibbs, a conversation I partially overheard, then Gibbs told Marshall, who leaked to Smith, whom I cornered and interrogated." Jack took a deep breath. "So apparently, these things happen on a bimonthly basis and consist of them plotting to destroy us in a desperate attempt to get all the rum."

"Uh huh.." As they turned to look skeptically at their daughters who had seemed to vanish in thin air.

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. WE heart you ever much The Land Pirate and OniyuriGaaru. Please keep on reviewing people. It makes my day when I get a review. So just hit that go button for reviewing and do your magic...


	3. Fainting and Failure

Chapter Three  
Fainting and Failure

Dodging drunkards and still maintaining full speed, the escapees dorled through Tortuga. They hid in an alleyway.

"So, what have we got?" Arlen

"Um.. some money..food..rum... and my hat." Liash replied.

"And my cloak." Arlen breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, so we can sell the hat and get more money for food."

"NO! We sell the cloak!"

"You've been around Jack too long, dear!"

"CLOAK!"

"Hat!"

"CLOAK!"

"HAT!"

Suddenly, they agreed.

"Neither!"

Once more they ran off together.

-x-

Pandemonium reigned back with Jack, Hank, and Caylyn and the crew.

"How the HELL do two girls disappear in thin air!" Hank yelled at Jack.

"Hank calm down. I thought Caylyn would be yelling not you." Jack replied looking at Caylyn who was starring off at the stars.

"Hank what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the girls by the way I use to fine Black Wolf." As Hank walked over to his first mate and talked. Nodding his head, Hank reached down his shirt and grabbed his whistle and blew it one time. As the crew from the Wolf heard this at first they were shocked but followed through their orders. Jack looked quizzically at Hank.

"You'll see." The gruff captain replied.

"I have it! Due to the positioning of the stars, the tide, and the faint southeast breeze the girls are-" Caylyn cut himself off, sensing the look on Hank's face.

"Just sit back, both of you, my crew will bring those two brats back." Hank stated and sat down.

"My daughter is not a brat!" Caylyn said indignantly, adjusting his hat

"She's just spoiled." Hank retorted. Caylyn looked ready to punch Hank.

"You know why, Hank Wolfe." The normally docile Captain Starre snarled. He was usually mild-tempered, but Lone Star was his life and he could not stand to hear someone insult her. Before it could come to blows, the crew of the Wolf appeared, bringing two obviously disgruntled teenagers with them. "Lone Star!" Caylyn cried throwing his arms around and practically crushing Arlen. "You're okay!" He cried.

"Someone get him off me?" Arlen squeaked.

Liash was too preoccupied with the vice-like grips of the crew members hands on her arm. Hank crossed his arms.

"You have not changed." He said.

"I don't even know you!" Li yelled at him. Trying to get out of the grips. Right when both Wolfe's tempers were getting high, Jack stepped in.

"Arlen and Li! Where the HELL have you been!"

"Captain Hank, we found them about to head out of town. We caught the Starre but the cub here, ran off in a dead sprint but we caught them sir!"

"That's it, both of you in my cabin, NOW!" yelled Jack.

"One problem Jack, this man has a hold on me and Li is being held in a death gripe on her arms by two strange men. How the HELL are we suppose to move!" Arlen yelled at Jack.

"I don't want you to move! I missed you so!" Caylyn cried hugging Arlen even harder. A snippet of a flashback hit her.

-x-

She had run away. No reason. Just to be her. But it had been cold and she had no food, so she had slunk back home. He had been waiting for her. He had held her close, told her never to do it again. He was so frightened...

-x-

As Arlen slowly started to fall, Caylyn quickly grabbed her with a look of pure horror. Everyone was frozen with shock and Li took that moment to get out of her guards grips. Running over towards Arlen and pulling her out of her father's arms, to a cuddle in her arms.

"Come on Arlen, it's okay, come on." Li begged to Arlen to remember her voice and come back to the living.

"Arlen you can't leave me. You can't leave you're best friend behind. Come on, please open your eyes, one last time." Li started to cry.

As everyone was taking in the scene with sadness, Arlen looked at Li and gave her the signal to keep it up.

"Come on Arlen, your my shining star. If you leave me, how I'm going to get in trouble without you or steal some extra hours of sleep. Please Arlen come back to me, don't go to the new horizon where I can't follow you." With one finally beg, Liash put her head next to Arlen's and whispered, "If you ever die on me, I'll tell them every damn secret about you and more Arlen."

"And for a second I actually thought you really cared." Arlen whispered back, half-joking, half-sadly. Thoughts of death struck her again and she gasped sharply, almost seeming to choke, then slipped into utter, terrifying darkness. This time, she really was gone.

"Arlen. You can wake up now." Liash spoke with concern. "Jack! Arlen fainted for real! Help me!"

"But she was already fainted. Wasn't she?"

"No! It was a joke. We planned it. Help me!"

"Li, calm dow-"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, I AM CALM, JACK!"

"Riiight.." Jack said.

"Wait.. you were.. Joking? You were... lying.. to me?" Caylyn said in a high pitched, tearful voice. Liash looked at him, walked over, slapped him then walked over to her father and held out her hands.

"I know what you are going to do so get it over with." She grumbled. Captain Wolfe reached for the shackles.

"She... hit me!" Squeaked Captain Starre, bursting out into tears.

"And you call him a pirate?" Liash asked incredulously.

"On most days." Captain Sparrow relied.

When the hysterics of Captain Starre were over, he bent and picked up his daughter's listless form, watching her with deep concern.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in a small voice.

"We're not sure." Jack said softly.

They trooped onto the Pearl, where Arlen was given a warm bed, soup and rum. When she awoke she was warm, her stomach was full, her father was asleep at her bedside and her best friend was somewhere nearby.

But she still did not feel safe.

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. You are amazing! Yes Li and Arlenís liveís just keep on getting interesting next chapter up in a few. Thanks everyone! **_REVIEW!_**


	4. More Ghost

Chapter Four  
More Ghost

Worried, Captain Caylyn Starre touched his daughter's shoulder. Nine hours after her ordeal in Tortuga, she still had neither moved nor awakened and he was frightened for her. Of course, he mused, she could just be faking it.. That certainly would be something she'd do.. and it would make Black Wolf mad, another of her favorite past times...

He stood up and stretched, then sleepily sat down again, this time on her bed. 'God, he could scarcely believe she was alive. Almost afraid she'd disappear, he reached over to touch her hair.

"So much like her mother's.." Caylyn murmured sadly entwining its strands in his fingers.

Then two grey-blue eyes, also remarkably like Coraline Monticello's opened and met his green ones. He smiled broadly, opening his mouth to greet her.. at least, that was his plan. That did not exactly happen, since Lone Star promptly screamed bloody murder at the sight of him. She reached over, grabbed a pillow and thwacked Caylyn HARD across the face with it. With a muffled yelp, he leapt away in one direction while she rolled off the bed and sprinted out the door.

This action startled a certain Wolfe wearing heavy shackles, which were pinned under the legs of one sleeping Jack Sparrow. Black Wolf yelped and fell over onto her side as her friend came crashing to the deck beside her, and remained there in a crouch wide-eyed with terror.

"What now, Arlen?" She asked.

"I woke up and there was this man sitting at my bedside!" She squealed.

"Umm... Lone Star? Hate to break it to you, but that's your father." Liash replied condescendingly.

"My WHAT!" Arlen shrieked.

"Yea yea I know we'll talk about your screwed up family later. Right now I'm STUCK!" Li howled.

It was then that Captain Hank approached.

"Oh quit you whining, Black Wolf! You know you can get out." He said gruffly. Hopelessly Li rattled the chains, which were still pinned under the still sleeping Jack.

"My screwed up family? MY screwed up family!" Lone Star asked incredulously. "Bloody 'ell woman. Look at your family."

At that time Caylyn approached.

"Well hello everyone!" He said cheerily.

"Mornin'" Hank said gruffly.

"Good morning to you too, Hank! Surly as ever, I see." Caylyn said with mocking cheer.

"Hello to you too, Caylyn. Pansy as ever, I see." Hank shot back, noting the excessively embroidered shirt he wore.

"Use proper English man!" Caylyn whined, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm using proper Caribbean, mate." Growled Hank. Angrily, both captains stalked away.

"Great, they're gone! Now, help me get up Arlen!" Li said eagerly. The Starre girl smiled devilishly and curled up on top of what was left of the chains, pillowing her head on her laced fingers.

"Really Black Wolf, I think Jack has the correct idea. A nap sounds good.." She trails off lazily, crossing her legs and settling down.

"Ohhh, you aren't serious Lone Star. Lone Star!... Lone Star...?"

-x-

Thankfully, both Jack and Arlen were eventually awakened and Black Wolf was (grudgingly) released from the shackles. This was little consolation to any of the involved parties, since they were promptly set to work. Apparently, while Arlen and Jack had slept and Li starred at them with unending hatred, Hank had taken command of the ship. He mentioned something about the other Captain, Caylyn, was below deck sulking over certain comments Hank had made about the huge rainbow colored peacock feather in his hat. No one would say exactly what those comments were, but they got the general idea.

It was a crisp, late November day, the kind that reddened your cheeks and nose and bit into your lungs with a pleasant chill. The water was chill, especially towards the end of the day, but refreshing and exhilarating. Black Wolf and Lone Star felt wide awake and alive, thrilled by the newness of it all. The fog, which crept out in ropey tendrils over the deck come nightfall, was less than comforting, however. It unsettled both Black Wolf and Lone Star; at the first conceivable opportunity, they dashed below deck and stayed there in a state of breathless fear.

At last, they drifted off into sleep.

-x-

The fog had not lifted, had thickened even, when they awoke the next morning! Disconcerted, the girls had reclusively in their cloaks while the grim crew waked. Lone Star looked to port; her heart stopped when she saw a ship glide in and out of the mist menacingly. She promptly shrieked and pointed.

"A ghost ship! A ghost ship in the fog!" she cried. Jack turned to her.

"Um, Lone Star? We are the ghost ship! The Black Pearl?" He said in disbelief. Black Wolf shook her head and looked starboard. She shrieked too.

"Bloody hell! A ship!" She cried.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled. "I'm tellin' you! WE ARE THE SODDING GHOST SHIP!" He turned back to the helm and saw a ship go in and out of the mist. "A GHOST SHIP!" He yelled.

"And another!" Lone Star cried pointing.

"Somebody's trying to steal my reputation!" Jack growled.

The two ships (they knew now that there were two, seeing as how they were surrounded) glided towards them, the black Jolly Rodger flying from their masts. Jack began bellowing for everyone to man the cannons but Caylyn and Hank shouted for them to stop. What happened was everyone becoming confused.

"But eh, and eh, and eh! I'm so confuseeeed.." Lone Star whined, shaking her head.

"Maybe this will unconfuse you then." Hank growled. He jerked his hand towards the one on the right. "That is the Wolf of the Sea. My ship, and allis to the Pearl."

"Oh. Oh I should've known that." Jack mumbled. "But what about the other ship?"

"That would be my ship." Caylyn said pompously. "My new ship. I got it shortly after.." He trailed off. "Anyway, its big, fast and so much better than my old one. It's called the Fallen Starre, but I suppose we shall have to re-Christen it.."

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" Jack asked.

"Well we did it to you, Jonathan." Caylyn smirked. Li and Arlen turned to look at Jack.

"Jonathan?" They asked eyebrows raised.

"Don't EVEN go there." Jack grumbled, gripping the helm.

"Well, I am going to my ship." Caylyn said airily. He pulled his hat on smartly, then swaggered off to board. Hank began mumbling.

"Stupid... Starre.. other... men..." He mumbled. Li and Arlen eyebrows skyrocketed.

"My father is WHAT!" Arlen shrieked.

"And.. Jack..."

"With JACK!"

The two girls simultaneously turned to Captain Sparrow, who was turning all shaded of red.

"Does this have something to do with that 'game' you told us about when Will and Elizabeth were in the cabin alone that one night?" Liash asked in a weak voice.

"Well, yes and no.." Jack began.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" They squealed, backing away. "Oh, gross!" They ran away, opting to help Anamaria and Gibbs cook.

"What ARE you teaching them!" Hank asked.

"What like you haven't told them stuff like that before?" Jack snapped. Hank walked away, cussing under his breath. "What!" Jack yelled, suddenly realizing that he was all alone. "I need some rum." He pouted.

-x-

The girls could not look at Jack for the rest of the day without screaming, running away, or both. They were very glad when night fell and they had an excuse to go below deck. They sat on their opposite beds and stared at each other.

"Our life is weird." Arlen said.

"No freaking duh." Li said.

"D' you think my dad is really.. y' known... with Jack?" she asked.

"I doubt it." Li replied. Then she sighed. "I don't know. Ever since they've came to be with us... I've gotten so confused. Just like you."

"I'd take that as an insult, but I'm too tired." Arlen replied sardonically.

"But I mean it, Arlen. I feel like what you descried in Tortuga." Li continued. Arlen seemed to be thinking.

"Let's get some sleep." She replied quietly. "G'night."

"Night." Liash found her voice trailing off. "Lone Star.."

/-x-/

They rushed up on top, slipping in all the blood. Flames engulfed them, destroying the railing where they had carved their names, toppling the mast and crow's nest where once they had tired to count all the stars in the sky. This place had been their home...

"Oh god... Black Wolf." She cried in fear, tears washing down her face. They clung to each other, looking for a way out. They could see none.

"Lone Star, you're holding too tight." She said gently.

"I know." The other said, watching her but not letting go. Flames crackled around them, sealing them off.

"What I mean is we might be stuck together for a very long time anyway." She said seriously, their eyes meeting. Now they both were crying.

Then they were flying through the air, falling through space and time... For centuries they waited for each other, until at last they met up again and started a new life. But they were still haunted.

/-x-/

Liash bolted up right, breathing harshly. What a strange dream... she thought. What if Arlen had the same one..? She looked at her companion, who was dead asleep. I won't wake her, but I need to talk to someone.. Silent as the dead, she arose and went upstairs to the helm.

Just as she had suspected, Jack was standing at the helm, making sure they stayed on course.

"Jack?" Liash asked timidly. Jack turned suddenly.

"Oh. 'ello, luv. What'cha doin' up?" He slurred, clearly drunk.

"I... need to talk to you." Liash continued hesitantly.

"Wha' abou', luv?"

"Jack, you do which 'luv' you're talking to, don't you?" Li asked skeptical.

"O' course, I do, you're the one I call Luv!" Jack said brightly.

"You call a lot of people luv." Li replied.

"But I call you luv the most, Anamaria." Jack beamed.

"Jack. I'm from the Wolfe clan. Is my name Anamaria?" Li said, eyebrows up.

"Of course not, Lone Star!" Jack grinned.

"JACK! Let's try this one more time!" Li cried, seizing the wheel and giving it a sharp turn.

"AH! STOP IT BLACK WOLF!" Jack yelled, grabbing the wheel and righting the ship.

"THANK YOU-" Li cried exasperated.

"So, what's his name?" He asked.

"Wuh?" Li asked.

"What's his name? You're coming to talk to me about a guy, I know it." Jack said darkly.

"Jaaaack." Li moaned. "How am I supposed to meet a guy in the middle of the ocean when I'm surrounded by old men!"

"I beg your pardon! I am not old!" Jack cried indignantly.

"Jack. You're fifty. That's old."

"Is not! I am a spring chicken!" He whined.

"Oh, it's all right, I was kidding. We all know you're 26 with the mind of an alcoholic six-year-old." Li said sarcastically.

"Damn straight." Jack growled. "So, what did you want to tell me about?"

"I had... a dream." Liash continued nervously.

"And that's shocking?" Jack asked.

"No... but this one was frightening and real.. almost like a memory." Li said softly. "Arlen was with me in the dream, and I was wondering... do you think it's possible for two people to have the same dream at the same time?"

Jack sighed and stepped away from the wheel, motioning Liash towards it. She stepped up and placed her hands on it, the old, polished wood feeling warm and comforting in her hands. Jack nodded, noting how readily she took to steering. And why not? They helped us all the time... He stepped closer to her combing back her black hair absently.

"There's no real answer for that, Li. You and Arlen are very special girls in more ways than one. The answers will come to you when they will." He said softly.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"On the day before we docked at Tortuga, you got mad at us for messing around with the ropes and stuff, then you said something about 'old memories.'" She turned to Jack. "Who do we remind you of?"

"Keep your eyes on the sea, luv." Jack said hoarsely; Li did as she was told. "You remind me of.." He trailed off praying that Li would not turn and see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Two people very dear to me black pirate's 'eart."

"That's not very helpful." Li replied. Jack did not answer. "Why did you call Captain Wolfe and Captain Starre our fathers?"

"Arlen will be missing you soon." Jack said on that same hoarse voice, gently taking Li's hands off the steering wheel. Silently, she began to walk away, but she turned back.

"Jack?"

"Aye?" Jack replied without turning.

"Is Captain Starre really gay?" Li asked. Jack turned, smiling.

"I have me doubts."

Li smiled back, then went below deck, somehow more confused than ever

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed HINT, HINT and to all those who just like to read. Please review it makes my day so much better knowing someone is actually reading it. New chapter probably on Wednesday for then I'm off on vaction with my family. If you review I'll try to update even faster. Pirate promise! Ta! Silverwolf


	5. Of Workouts and Apples

A/N: Just a head up there is cussing in this chapter. Just so everyone knows.

Chapter Five  
Of Workouts and Apples

Arlen Starre stirred very, very slowly. A little too slowly for Hank Wolfe's tastes. Jack's idea of 'waking her gently ' was not going over to well. With an exasperated grumble, he gave her a little shake. Arlen's eyes opened and fell on his face. At that moment he remembered what had happened when last she awoke with someone she didn't know in her bedroom...

Once more, a terrified, high-pitched scream shattered the pristine serenity of a late-autumn morning, Arlen promptly cocked her arm and sent a vicious right hook careening for Hank's jaw..

-x-

Liash was halfway back down to her bedroom when she remembered something.

"Wait, I was gonna ask Jack what's in the mystery stew Gibbs makes!" She cried, turning and preparing to run back up before the rest of the crew stirred, when she heard a scream of utter terror coming from the room she and Arlen shared. "Shit!" She cried, fearing that her friend was having another nightmare. She ran down the corridor at a dead sprint.

Unfortunately, at that exact same moment, Arlen came barreling out of her room. Neither pirate realized they were headed for the other. They ran straight into each other and bounced back with yelps of surprise. After a moment or two of groaning, they sat up.

"Why.. do... I.. keep... waking... up... with... strange.. MEN IN MY BEDROOM!" Arlen howled. Liash simply groaned. A cursing, half-awake pirate crew stumbled out of their rooms.

"What the hell is going on!" Anamaria shouted.

"There was another strange man in my room!" Arlen cried.

"Oh." The whole crew mumbled at one, beginning to shuffle back into their quarters.

"'EY! WHO SAID YOU COULD GO BACK TO SLEEP YE SCABROUS MUTTS!" Bellowed Jack. The groaning crew began to lug themselves to the upper deck. "AN' THA' MEANS YOU TOO!" He shouted, pointing to Arlen and Li.

"No, Jack, we had plans for lying here all day, we're quite booked." Arlen said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me for the day." Jack smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"WHAT?" Liash cried! "But I was gonna go swimming!"

"Well, I'm sure we can fit 5 or 10 laps into your training schedule." He beamed evilly.

"Training.. schedule...?" Li squeaked. "By the way, Arlen, stop screaming!" She yelled. Arlen screamed, startled.

"What did you say?"

"Bugger off!" Li groaned. "FATHER!"

Hank crept out of Arlen's room, holding the side of his face.

"What?" He growled.

"Jack has lost his mind! He's making us do something, so I was wondering, could I help you today?" with her puppy face.

"Hm, NO! First, I think it would be good for you. Second when have you called me your father." said Hank as he walked over to Jack.

Just out of shook Li yelled, "Oh my god, its not Caylyn its you!"

Silence was answered back to Li. Everyone, even the crews, stopped to look at the stairs to where the voices were coming from. After blinking a couple of times, they went back to their duties.

"You're training and that's that." Hank grumbled, stalking off.

"Shit! Hell no!" Li cried. "You can't make me!"

5 minutes later...

"DAMMIT!" Li cursed, shaking her shackles. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, BLOODY SHIT HELL! WHY DID I HAVE TO OPEN MY SODDING MOUTH! THAT'S ARLEN'S JOB!"

"Quit cussing! Jack will be back soon with the equipment and he'll have you do extra excursuses if he hears he!" Arlen hissed.

"So what! I can't do anything anyway!" Li yelled back, just as Jack walked in.

"Oh, believe me, you can excursus with those on." Jack grinned.

"DAMMIT! SODDING THINGS!" Li cried, unaware of Jack.

"What was that, Liash?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh sh...oot?" Li said weakly. "Shoot! That's the word. We were talking about shooting things, right Arlen?"

"Hell no bitch! Oh sh..oot?" Arlen smiled faintly. Jack cracked his knuckled.

"I think I have a new lesson for you lovely ladies."

"Does it involve... Never mind. I'm not giving you any freakin' ideas!" Li cried.

"Don't worry. I have plenty."

"Plenty.. what?" Li squeaked.

"Well, for starters let me show you something. Stand up Li." Li stood up. "Follow me." She complied. He led her to the mast and to a pole poking out horizontally. He reached over and undid one shackle.

"I'm free! I love you Ja-" The word was cut off as she found herself dangling three inches off the ground. "HUH?" She looked up to see that she was suspended by her shackles.

"Now! Pull yourself up so your chin touches the top of the pole.

"Sod off, Jack!"

"Well, there's an extra 50 for you."

"Shit."

"20 more."

Arlen snicker.

"Now, as for YOU young lass!" Jack said, turning on her. She gulped. "For you I need a little more set up. Don't move. Gibbs!"

"Aye sir?"

"Take the helm for the day. I'm training the lasses."

"Aye!"

Jack disappeared below deck, then reappeared with a chair, a box of candles and three squares of wood. He set down the chair facing Liash, then arranged the blocks in a spread-out triangle. He arranged the candles within the triangle.

"Now Arlen, I want you to do 100 push ups on these blocks, with my feet on your back."

"No! I'll collapse!"

Jack smirked and reached over, lightening the candles with his flint.

"Ye better not!" He smiled. Arlen gulped and positioned herself over the block. Jack put his feet up and she began to do push ups.

"Am I just to hang here, then?" Li asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, you are to do 100 pull ups." Jack smiled.

"You can't make me."

" We'll see, keep going Arlen." Jack got up, took another candle lit it and placed it under Li's feet. He then took off her boots. She shrieked and pulled her feet away from the flame.

"Fire!" She shrieked.

"No shit, sherlock." Arlen said dryly.

"Ah! That's 20 more, Arlen!" Jack barked.

"How.. is.. it.. that.. we.. can.. kill... and.. otherwise.. annoy.. respectable.. people.. but.. we.. can't.. cuss..?" Arlen asked.

"Don't ask questions! Count out loud so I know when you're done!" Jack continued, sitting down. "You too, Li!" Groaning but forcing themselves not to cuss, the young pirates could only comply.

-x-

Somewhere just shy of an hour the girls were released from their torment. Jack had to extinguish the candles and lift Arlen up off the blocks then lay her gently to the side. He then had to catch Liash, who collapsed to the floor when her shackles were undone.

"Oh... beautiful... exquisite... revered... floor... I love you..." Li sighed lying on the floor. As she was petting the floor, Hank strolled over, dropping two apples near the girls. With a happy yelp, Arlen leapt up from her stupor and dove for one. "Good-bye floor!" Liash squealed happily, grabbing the other. "Hello apple!" Jack raised an eyebrow at Li's little squeal, then walked over.

"Ye better eat up, girls. Tha's all ye'll be gettin' for a good hour, since ye'll be doin' swordplay an all!" He grinned toothily. Mid-bite, the girls froze.

"We 'ave to do swordplay for an hour after this!" Li asked, shocked.

"Yup."

"AFTER this?"

"Yes, after ye finish yer apples!"

"Uh-huh..."

-x-

1 hour later...

Utilizing the tiniest bites piratetly possible, Arlen and Liash had just peeled the skin off their apples and had begun to sample the actual apple. Jack was sitting nearby, his hands on his knees staring at them with his 'I can't believe this.' look on.

"Could ye eat any slower?" He asked suddenly.

"Well yes Captain, anything for you!" Arlen said sweetly. Smiling, Liash took out her knife and began making tiny slices. Suddenly, her apple was not there, nor was Arlen's. They both turned to Jack, who was standing at the railing. Without warning he flung the apples overboard!

"MY APPLE!" Li shrieked. She and Arlen ran to the side. The apples bobbed up again!

"THEY AREN'T DEAD! HOPE YET LIVES!" Arlen cried.

"WE'LL SAVE YOU, APPLES!" Li said courageously. Arlen ran to plank removed her weapons and lowered it. She then ran to its edge, bounced three times to bet momentum then dove in gracefully. Liash was behind her grabbing a rope and swinging overboard. They were soon above water again, sputtering as they looked around for the apples.

"Whe- where'd they go!" Li strutted, turning in a circle. Arlen presently let out an ear splitting, bone-rattling scream.

"SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" She squealed, leaping on top of Li so that she was sitting on her shoulders. Li, who had neglected to remove her weapons, began to flounder. As she realized that it was merely a dolphin that had brushed her, Arlen climbed down off her friend. A thick mist chose to roll in at that moment, as a gasping Li resurfaced. With eerie, silent movements, it engulfed them, so that the others aboard the Pearl, the Wolf, and the Running could not see them. They, however, saw plenty...

/-x-/

Two bodies floated in the water, both warriors... but only one fought. Liash vaguely wondered why only one was fighting but had little time to think of anything else, for she was drawn instantly to the one who didn't fight.

It was her.

/-x-/

Liash began to sink. Arlen groped for her, grabbing a fistful of hair in a desperate attempt to save her friend.

"BLACK WOLF! BLACK WOLF WE NEED TO SWIM AWAY! Arlen shrieked suddenly, jerking the lifeless form of her friend wildly. In her sudden, delirious horror that was the product of the fog, Arlen lost her grip on Liash, who began to slide into the blackness of the ocean.

While lazy, incoherent thoughts drifted through the edge of Li's fast-fading consciousness, Arlen was screaming. Fearing for the lives of their daughters, who might not have enough strength to tread for long after their exercises, Caylyn, Hank, and Jack dove into the water. Caylyn was soon busy trying to restrain a thrashing Arlen.

"Lone Star! LONE STAR!" He shouted frantically. "Please stop.. it!" She froze and looked at him.

"You can't save me, father. No one can." She whispered.

It took both Hank and Jack to try to stop Liash from sinking farther down in the ocean. Their lungs ignited with pain of the lack of oxygen as they began to haul her back to the surface, finally breaching it and taking a welcome gasps of air. Jack shouted for a rope to be lowered, while Hank cradled Li's still body.

"Come on ye idiot, breathe." He whispered fearfully, in a voice about as tender as Hank's voice got. At last, Li began to cough and sputter. Captain Wolfe murmured a barely audible prayer of thanks. At last, the ropes were lowered and the girls lifted carefully on the deck.

"Give them space! Get back to work!" Jack barked in perhaps a tone more angry than he intended. Instantly the crew began to slink away. "And one more thing," He continued. The crew turned. "Apples are officially BANNED on this ship." They nodded and moved away.

The girls lay coughing up water for a while, Caylyn alone at their side, until at last Liash could speak.

"Arlen... why is the floor wood? Shouldn't we be in P.E.?" Li asked faintly.

"I dunno... last thing I remember is... something about apples... and... water.." Arlen trailed off.

"Hey.." Li murmured, patting her side. She leapt to her feet. "I got a sword." She squealed, drawing her blade. She and Arlen studied it a minute. "Damn, they get so, realistic with plastic these days!"

"Hey I've got one to!" Arlen cried, getting to her feet and drawing her own sword.

"Mine's better!" Li said braggingly.

"Is not!" Arlen cried indignantly.

"Is so!" Li shot back. The Starre girl let loose a vicious side slash, which the child of the Wolfe clan parried with equal vigor. The ensuing force sent a brief shower of sparks into the air, which caused the girls to freeze and widen their eyes.

"Look at all the preetty lights!" Arlen squealed happily lowering her sword.

"Uh, Arlen, oh wise one? That means they're real." Li said. They blinked a couple times.

"Maybe we shouldn't be playing with the sharp pointy objects." They said in unison. Sheathing the swords and all the while watching them suspiciously as though they might bite them at any minute.

"That might be smart." Caylyn said dryly. The girls slowly turned tolook at him.

"Hey, Merry," Arlen said. "That guy looks like someone from a pirate movie!"

"No kidding!" Liash whistled.

"Wouldn't that be cool if we were on a REAL pirate ship?" Arlen asked in an awed voice.

"Yea. But oh well, we should probably go back to bed. People in P.E. are probably wondering where we are." Liash said with a yawn.

"Yea. But we could come back here for dinner. I think they might be having apple pie for dessert," Arlen trailed off so they headed below deck.

Needless to say, they left a very freaked out Captain Jack Sparrow.

A/N: Hello EVERYONE! Sorry to those that this is late but vaction came and went. Please review and reply. Even if it's only once that would be really cool. Sorry for the cussing pirates. Please reply. Ta! Silverwolf


	6. What's InN'Out!

Chapter Six  
What's In-N'-Out!

Even though Jack insisted that regualor watches be kept outside the girls' room, they slept peacefully throughout the night. In fact, they slept SO peacefully, they snoored and made the people outside their room watching over them murderously jealous.

When they awake, they seemed caught between two extremes: one in which how they seemed very much confused as how they got to be on a ship, and one in which they were secretly very happy to be getting out of the chores they knew all too well.

The event of their awakening was a most amusing one. Arlen was always the first one up, and as she fitfully stirred to waking, she dicovered she was in a hammock. And when you moved a little in the hammocks, they swung. She sat up suddeny.

"Hey Li!" She squealed. "It moves!"

"Really?" asked a sleepy Liash, struggling up from her supine position on the hammock.

"Yea! See?" Arlen rocked them back and forth a little.

"How fun!"

For the next five mintues, Arlen and Li swung their hearts until the door opened to let Jack in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jack yelled at the two. Scaring them so badly that they fell out of their hammocks.

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Arlen screamed while Liash was putting the pieces slowly together. Right when Jack was going to say a sacramsim comment Li got their before him.

"Arlen it's JOHNNY DEPP," Li whispered with excitemnet in her voice.

"No way that means were on the set with Orlando Bloom TOO!" Arlen squealed with delight. Leaving Jack with a look that was so lost and confused he yelled out, "Who in the bloody seven seas is JOHNNY DEPP AND ORLANDO BLOOM!"

A look of shock went through the two girls who were still on the floor. Arlen looking at Liash who was looking at Jack like he had grown another head all looked on in silence. Until Caylyn walked by with two different coats that were mutliy color stopped to ask what all the shouting was about and was going to open his mouth but closed and walked past them. For the looks on all their faces said it all to him.

"Li?"

"Hmm,"

"I'm hungry, let's go raid the gallary." Arlen said as they pulled each other off the floor.

"Where are you going!" Jack said as he blocked the door way.

"Just going outside dear old Jack. It's not like we're going to fall asleep on our feet or som-" just as Li said that both Arlen and Li fell on top of Jack fast asleep.

"Luvs wake up. Wake up!" Jack grunted under them. "Fine if you can't beat them. I guess I can use a nap' to." As Jack pulled the two away from the door and cuddled them close to him. Unknown to him both girls smiled to each other. Their plan had worked, they got out their chores for the morning and afternoon along with the captain that deserved it.

-x-

Come night, when they were suddenly all too eager to be up and about on deck, they spied a ship.

"Hey, I wonder if that's the one that they sailed all the way out of Long Beach," Li commented.

"Long Beach? Where's that? Have they got rum and gold there?" Jack piped up.

"No, they blew up the one out of Long Beach in the first movie, remember!" Arlen pointed out.

"Or did they?" Li asked mysteriously.

"That's a merchant ship from Alameade." Caylyn remarked, leaning against the railing beside them.

"Alameade?" Arlen asked quizzically, turning to look at the other captain.

"My home," He said a little thickly.

"_Your_ home," Arlen said firmly, reminding him that she still didn't believe him. What puzzled the captains most was that at some moments they were them, others they thought they were Arlen and Liash, transplanted to a pirate ship and told they were pirates from birth. Then there were the moments when they seemed very, very lost.

"'ave you ever plundered her, Caylyn?" Jack called.

"Nope. Shall we remedy that?" He grinned devlishly. Jack returned the smile. Arlen and Li twitched at the memory of Hank saying they were gay.

Jack started shouting orders and then turned to the girls.

"So, do we man the cannons?"

"Board the ship?"

"Lead the raid?"

"I do have a very important job for you,"Jack admitted. The eagerness in the girls' eyes was almost painful. He took a key from his pocket and handed it to them. They were instantly suspicioue. "Your job is to lock yoursevles in my cabin and stay out of this."

"What?" Li cried in outrage. She turned almost instinctively to Hank and Caylyn, who were nearby.

"He's right." Hank said expreesionlessly.

"We couldn't bear..." Caylyn was hesitant.

"We aren't who you think we are!" Arlen shrieked, every last bit of her breath in her going into the words. All the captains could do was look away.

Still, they took the key and locked themselves in. They didn't feel much like looking at the capatins then.

-x-

The said captains approached Jack's cabin very, very carefully. Those girls could held a grudge like anything until they were given food, which was eaxcatly why they there. They came bearing food.

"I still think we could get them something better than this," Caylyn muttered.

"How? You stole all the 'pretty cloth' fer yerself." Hank snorted

"It was pretty! What is wrong with that adjective!" Captain Starre cried, rounding on Captain Wolfe.

"With you, everything..."

Jack shook his head and opened the door with his spare key.

" 'am positively the only sane person on this vessel." He declared as he entered the cabin, dropped the bag of potates, and promptly fell flat on his face!

As Jack looked up he saw the two girls about two drink from his own rum!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DRINKING MY RUM!" Jack squeaked on the floor.

The two in question stopped and looked at him. Li and Alren had been playing poker with Jack's stuff. Li had his coat, sash, and an extra pair of his boots. While Arlen had his hat, a pair of his pants, and shirt. Both had been drinking Jack's rum. "Hey that's what you get dear old Jack," Arlen said smartly and had another sip.

"Yea, now shut up and let us finish this hand." Li spoke, "I want this pot." The pot held an extra dagger, beads, and some money.

"I don't thin' so luv'" Jack said picking up his stuff. "This is me stuff."

"Yea but you locked us in with nothing to do," Arlen and Liash said together while still sitting in their seats at his desk.

"What's that?" Li asked cusiouly.

"This is potoates, tomatoes, lettuce, and some meat that we figure you would want," Hank grunted out.

"I still think we should've given you som-" Caylyn stopped when he saw the two girls starting to grab the stuff and ws running outside while yelling at the captains.

"We forgive you for now but we get all rights to the gallary TONIGHT!" echoing through the ship and ocean.

"What are they doing in the gallary?" Caylyn spoke asking the unkonow question.

"I don't care, me rum is min- Hank! Stop drinking that!"

"Jack, it's open. Come let's finish these two bottles off. Come sit down both of you. Let's drink to the crazy two daughters." Hank said aising his glass.

"My daughter is not. Drink to the integeinc of the two." Caylyn commented dryly. Which started yet another agruement with the two captains.

'Just like their daughters. Both two stubborn to see above their pride and honor.' Jack thought to himself. "Hmm, how about to the best pirates tha' rule the seven seas."

"Aye!"

"Cheers!"

With the back grounds of noises from the gallary and grunts behind all the other crew members rooms.

-x-

"Cut the bread into havles we need like a dozen I think," Li spoke to Arlen.

"Wait, you were thinking. Just finish putting the meat together."

As the two busyly worked to get their fod cooking. Jack was pacing back and forth wanting to know what they were doing.

"Can I PLEASE COME IN!" Jack pleaded with them.

"For the last time, NO!" came the reply. Where he just sat by the door and listened.

"Pass the potatoes over."

"Watch out! Fire is on!"

"OWW! Stupid oil!"

Comments between the two kept flying back and forth from each other. That when they were marking the last ingetent, it was dead silence. Until, "WE'RE FINISHED!" came through the doors.

"It's a bloody hell time!" Hank spoke up as all three captains waited for the two to open the gallary.

"Ha! Did you get in a fight with the flour!" Jack commented while coughing.

"My poor girl. Let me clean you up!" Caylyn cried grabbing a towel to wipe her face not Li's.

"First off, you stop moving. Sorry it took so long old man. And Jack have some flour."

As they threw flour at Jack to make him shut up. Which only made everyone else start to laugh.

"If any of you are hungry you may come in." Arlen spoke pointing to the table, while Li grabbed the food.

"What is it?" all the captains said looking at the food.

"IT is called a cheese burger, IN - N -OUT style."

"IN-N-OUT, is food. Meat, cheese maybe lettuce, tomatoes, oinoines inside a bun."

"Just try it!" Li tolded them for both Li and Arlen were almost done with their own. Right when Hank was going to take a bit, the two girls yelled out, "Stop, you forgot the ketcup!"

Hank looked at them and cationuosly dipped the cheese burger in the ketcup. Next thing you know both of the girls were running away with their food towards the crow's nest. Jack and Hank decided to have their hamburgers as ships and were throwing fries at each other as cannons. Caylyn on the other hand was dressing up his french fries for his very own beauty queen french fry show.

"And they say they're our fathers! I don't think so, how about annoying little but big brothers!" Arlen exclaimed as they finally made it to the top.

"I hope they don't come looking for us after that!" Li cried out as they got all comfortable.

"Hey, Li."

"Hmm," 

"Do you remeber anything like real important in this or back home," Arlen aksed looking as Li's face went emotionless.

"Not now Arlen, not now." Li commented but in truth everyting of two different people growing up were going through her eyes. "I just know is that when we get back, we're going to have a lot of homework."

"Aye. I just that you would know why two of the younger crew members keep looking out for me," Arlen replied getting her warmth from Li.

"Hmm, maybe they are something or someone important. Just go to sleep Lone Star," Li said back.

"K night Li."

As Arlen's breathing evened out Li said goodnight to Jack, as he put a blanket around them.

"Night Wolfe and Starre."

That night for Jack thinking about what he heard and for Li on what the world is true or not for both of them.

A/N: We do not own In-N-Out, we just love the food way to much. Another chapter. Hope everyone likes it. If you want to comment please do! Thanks!  
Silverwolf and Count


	7. Something In The Mist

Chapter Seven:  
Something In The Mist

Slowly, the Deadly Trio headed on to their destination: the island of the Wolfe clan, Normandy. It was getting to be as cold as it ever got in the Caribbean, with winter careening down on their heads. Arlen was shivering as she woke, shivering and frightened for a reason she didn;t know. Mist and fog had risen high around the ship. 'High as an elephant's eye.' That was the saying right?

"Right?" She whispered, losing the word in the chilly air.

Careful not to wake Li she climbed out of the crow's nest and found Jack- the other two captains haveing already gone back to their own ships -at the helm.

"Jack?"

"It's all right!" He shouted wildly. "I know who I'm talking to! No need to go tooling with the wheel! What is it, Black Wolf?"

"Clearly you have no ides who you're talking to." Arlen said dryly, crossing her arms. The faintest English accent had crept into her voice.

"I can see ye in me mind now." He laughed. "You always used to stand like that when you used that voice."

Arlen bit her lip and took note of the way she was standing: hips to one side, head tipped, arms crossed and one foot slightly forward. It wsa almost as creepy as the mist that someone could know her so well.

"What'cha need, luv?" Jack asked briskly.

"I just wanted to know where we are headed." She said, taking a step closer. _Damn _this _English accent._ She cursed inside. _Where does it keep coming from!_

"Black Wolf's home, Normandy. We'll spend Christmas there. We alternated every year."

"Wow. I do believe that is the biggest word I've ever heard you say." She snarled.

"Hang on. I know that you know that 'alternated' is bigger than 'year.'" Jack frowned.

Arlen just laughed at him, wondering if he'd even remember when Christmas was.

"So... why is it so misty here?" She asked, her arms wrapped around herself.

"What's special about the mist?" Jack frowned.

"Jack, there's something special about the mist." Arlen insisted.

"Is not."

"Ohh no, we are so not playing that." The young pirate girl said, arms akimbo.

"Ask yer father tomorrow." Jack replied.

"Who?You can't mean Captain Starre." Arlen's voice was several degrees coler than the air around them.

"Ask yer father." Jack was ead serious, Areln's tried and true stubborness held.

"Fine. I will ask Captain Starre tomorrow." She said pointedly before heading up to the crow's nest, wrapping herself in the mist as she went.

-x-

Arlen hopped over onto the _Running_ the next morning, but was exceedingly stubborn about talking to Captain Starre She was almost more willing to do chores. Then again, talking seriously to a flamboyant pirate WAS a chore in and of itself. She finally got around it to at lunch.

"What's so special about the mist?" She blurted while she and Caylyn were alone in the cabin.

He froze, a piece of chicken halfway into his mouth, and just stared at her.

"The mist." He said with a deadpan expression.

"The mist."

He leaned back so far his chair almost fell over, looking out the porthole. Then he slowly put his chair back down and stared at Arlen out of the corner of his eye.

"What mist?"

"The mist! The mist that's always around here at night!" She finally shouted, slamming her fist dwon on the table.

"Well there's no need to get all short about it." He sniffed, his eyes hurt. Arlen rolled her eyes and propped her legs up on the table. "If you think _that_ mist is special, you're not going to have an adjective for what we'll be seeing when we get close to the Isle..."

"The Isle?" She pressed, taking her feet off of the table and leaning very close to him.

"The Forgotten Isle." Caylyn said, very reluctant.

"It sounds like Isle Muerta."

"No, it's different." He took a very deep breath and Arlen knew that something very scary was about to happen: Captain Caylyn Starre was doubt to get serious. "Most pirates, including Jack, call it legend. I know it exists. In-between the island of Alameade and Normandy the current of the sea are vicous. There are also hidden rocks scattered everywhere. A perpetual mist cloaks it all, even at the hieght of summer."

"Hidden in all of that is an island. It is always night there. The sea is black with blood. On that foresaken place, every single soul ever lost to the Caribbean sea lingers in agony. If they had enough of their minds left to think, they would know that there is hope for them. These same legends speak of a messiah, the only living soul to have ever found the Isle. They would have lived two lives, and when they returned to one of them after living the other, they would bring daylight to the Isle and all the souls would be freed including their own."

Arlen didn't say anything she couldn't. Something even more frightening than Caylyn being serious was taking place he was being subtle. He wasn't going to bury her with hugs or try to force her into believing that she was his daughter. He was just going to give her the facts and let her decide. How could she know him so well when she had met him such a short time ago? Arlen stood and backed out of the cabin, her eyes never leavin his. She threw herself into the most backbreaking work she could find all that day. She was waiting for night, when the mist and moonlight and the memories would coe. She prayed the truth would come with them.

-x-

That night, when Liash was asleep, Arlen went back onto the deck. It was still and dark. She couldn't see the sky.

At first she just sat there, and the deck was clear. Then, so gradually and so carefully she didn't even notice at first, the mist slunk in low around her. She shivered at the brush of it on her skin, like a forbidden silk. It took her a minute to find her feet, and then she walked to the railing and looked out.

The dark waters sucked at the sides of the moored ship. Eight bells rang: the fourth hour of the first watch. It was midnight. The guard would be changing. Where were they? Arlen didn't see them. She was staring at the mist. It was all she saw, but not what she wanted to see.

In her mind there was a flash of rocky coastline. Thick trees. Blood in the water. A body in her arms. And then... sun.

"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot intoned from the ship over. And then again: "Dead men tell no tales."

Arlen stepped away from the railing. She hadn't been dead when she reached the isle.

She slipped away to hide in her room but never slept, too deep in thinking, too torn between two lives, too afraid of her fate.

A/N: Short chapter another will be up in a few. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Silverwolf and Count


	8. Welcome Home? Not

Chapter Eight:  
Welcome Home? Not.

As the sun rose the next day, the Deadly Trio had arrived at Port Crest of Normandy. After docking at the docks, Jack went to go wake Liash who was still sleeping the morning away. When he walked into the room that Li was sleeping in, Arlen was writing down her thoughts down in a black book that was almost full.

"Arlen, what are you doin' luv?" Jack whispered as he sat down beside her.

"Waiting for Li to come back. Jack why does Li get in trouble with her father?" Arlen asked curiosly, putting her book down.

"That's just for Li and Hank to know. Come we're meet her on top deck." Jack said grabbing Black Wolf's bag that was at the door waiting.

"As they both walked up the stairs, they could hear footsteps running down them. 'SMACK!' Arlen and Jack fell backwards down with Liash on top of them.

"Hola, Arlen!" Li said with a smile on. "Come on, we're going to touch ground, finally." As she dragged Arlen leaving Jack on the ground.

"Oh sure, LEAVE ME BLOODY BEHIND!" Jack yelled at them and he could hear laughter reach his ears. "That's the old them alright." he said to himself getting up with a smile.

-x-

As the two girls ran off the ship, Liash stopped to look to the right. With a grin she left Arlen behind with the captain.

"Where's she going?" Arlen looked at Hank.

"Friends."

Liash was coming back after she had hugged all of them.

A whistle went in the air and three horses came running.

"Jack ride with Liash, Caylyn, you and your daughter on the grey," As Hank grabbed the reins of his own his horse. Without looking to make sure their partners where on Li and Arlen went in a cantar up the hill following Hank. As they rounded the corner, they came face to face to a huge manshion with a view of all different kinds of fruit and vegetable gardend. When everyone arrived, Hank turned towards them.

"Welcome to Wolf's Hideout. Jack, Caylyn same rooms as always." Hank said before turning to the girls. "UP the stairs, 3rd floor to the right. Stay out of the weapon room and I'll know if you went in cause there is a guard outside and inside the room," Then leaving to take care of the horses.

"Oh sure, whatever," As Li grabbed the door and went inside. Both Arlen and Li jaws fell to the grround.

"If the first floor is like this, what's the room going to look like we got."

Before Jack could stop them to warn them he was right below them, they ran up the 3 flights of stairs anf down the hall to stop at a door that brought a smile to Arlen and a frwon to Liash.

"Abrir." Li spoke to Arlen.

"What?" Arlen looking at Li like she was a strange person.

"Abrir, open the door," Li commented while doing what she said and walking in.

"What-" Arlen stopped and took in the room.

In front of them was a room that teenagers dream about. Two beds were to the side which belonged to the girls by the symbol on the blankets. Telescopes on the porch along with two hammocks. Desks were covered with maps, paper, and quills. Ink bottles everywhere, easy to grab when need be. A whole side of the wall had books passed down to Li and journals that were written by themselves.

"Holy shit," Arlen and Li whispered together.

"What lass?" A voice came form behind her.

Arlen looked to behind her and saw no one. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Li looked up from her spot on the bed she was on.

"Nothing, let's sleep," Arlen said walking to her bed. "Night Li." Waiting for a reply that never came back.

**December 15, 2005**

It was another morning for Li and Arlen at Tesoro, even though they didn't talk to each other. Like life they got in a fight and weren't talking. Towards the end they got over it and were friends, just friends.

"Morning Merry," Arlen said happily to Li.

"What's so good about it Pip?" Li said darkly as she walked into the music room.

"Hey Merry before about Captain Hank he won't like you after you took his sword."

"What!" Li stopped and turned to look at her friend.

"Nothing."

Life continue as always going class to class waiting for lunch to come and go. Heading towards history the only class that the two had together.

"This totally sucks." Li muttered.

"Why?"

"Mr. Wolfe gave me homework in Spanish."

"Well, I guess I can't complain Mr. Starre in biology is making us do a whole bloody lab at home."

"Let's hope Ms. Jackson is easy."

As they walked into their history class, they walked right into their sub.

"Sorry." Li and Arlen muttered.

"It's alright. Li, you should be waking up soon anyway."

"What do you mean?" As Li woke up to find Jack looking at her.

"You okay luv?'

"Yea fine sir, just fine," Li replied walking out onto the porch watching the stars.

"You know Christmas is in five days. It's going to start snowing tomorrow."

"Jack, we're in the bloody Caribbean it DOES NOT snow out in the ocean!" Li glared at Jack.

"Sure luv. Tell me that tomorrow. Sleep tight luv," Jack said walking out.

"Wait Jack what do you guys like?" Li muttered.

"I'm sure what you get us is fine," Jack smiled.

Li walked out with her cloak on and her backpack that Jack gave her and Arlen when they first met. Just as she threw down the rope, she say Caylyn talking to someone with a hood on.

"Li, you leaving."

"No, but Arlen I"m pretty sure your dad is gay."

"WHY!" Arlen screamed now awake.

"Well, I don't know but your so called dad is making out." Li said dryly.

"Li" as Arlen walked towards her with her blankets around her "my dad is not" looking over "gay." in a very small voice.

"Sure his not," Li said back with a smirk.

For the next ten minutes, they watched into finally the hood fell and the face of Elizabeth Turner.

"Well, he's not gay nor is he cheating cause Will is over there on the horse," Arlen said relief.

"Bye Arlen." As Liash jumped and let herself easily to the ground.

"What if they find out your gone?"Arlen spoke to the night.

"You'll think of something, you always do," came a reply followed by hooves galloping away.

-x-

The next morning Arlen was found out on the porch looking and watching for someone she knew. Caylyn and Jack came in both figuring they had to wake them up but were surprised by what they found.

"Morning Arlen," Caylyn replied walking to the railing.

"Morning sir."

"Liash come out were ever you are," Jack called from the room.

"She's not here is she Arlen," Caylyn turning to his daughter.

"She left this morning to take a ride," Arlen repiled.

"Damn, she ran away, Caylyn," Jack replied coming to were he was, "She took her bag, the rope is right here, and her horse is gone. I have to go tell Hank."

"Don't have to Jack. I know she left during the night. She'll come back, she always does one way or another." Hank repiled from the doorway. Wearing only his pants and his hair pulled back, holding a box full of Christmas decorations. "Come on even without her we still have four days till Christmas with no decorations up."

"Sure, Hank," Jack replied leaving the room with Caylyn following.

"Come on Arlen."

As Arlen took one last look hoping to see Li come riding up, headed after to watch the three captains decorating.

-x-

Arlen was on the ground laughing and crying so hard. Jack had climbed a palm tree decorating it but now he couldn't get down. Caylyn was hanging from a rope in midair with Hank sitting and watching with amusement.

"Hank why aren't you doing this and get me a bloody ladder!" Jack yelled.

"I'm old Jack and I'm waiting for supplies to make dinner." Hank replied getting up to grab the ladder that Jack put to the side that fell.

Arlen sat up she had heard horse shoes coming up the path. Everyone stopped to see Li coming up with others bring supplies.

"Hola?Como esta?" Li yelled out to them.

Hank being the only one to truely understood her replied back, "Bien ?U tu?"

"Muy bien. ?Uds. supplies?"

"Si."

"?Donde east supplies?"

"In the kitchen. Put your horse away, we need to talk."

"Nada."

"You will come now!"

"Conamigos."

"Your friends," Hank looked at her with a blank face.

"iSi! Eew, umm, good-bye," Li said as she was about to run when Hank yelled out.

"Then I guess I have to put down your wolf ."

For some reason Li felt scared and could tell Hank was was true to his words.

"Fine, I'll stay." Li muttered walking towards Jack to climb the next tree to help out.

"Oh my god it's snowing! Jack was RIGHT!" Arlen yelled running to see the snow falling.

"It always snows Lone Star. Why you surprise?" Li yelled above.

"Umm, nothing Li. It's been a long time." Arlen muttered.

"She's changing, doesnít remeber the time you came from, only you can save her." A whisper came to her from the wind.

"Okay," Arlen whispered to no one.

"Come on Lone Star, weíre decorating the Christmas tree!" Li yelled along with Jack.

"Coming!" Arlen yelled back "You two are way to hyrper!"

Running inside with Li, Arlen forgot the voice by having fun goofing off with the tree.

'Why should I worry now, when the time comes, I'll save them,; Arlen thought to herself.

A/N: Hoped you liked this story. Sorry to everyone about the little spanish I'm not that good even though I'll be going into Spanish 3. Who is that voice that Arlen can only hear? Please review and reply. Next one will be up soon since next week is marching band camp so I'll try my hardest to update. And if my internet lets me too.  
Silverwolf


	9. Holiday Activities

Chapter Nine:  
Holiday Activities

The next three days passed very quickly for everyone inside the house of the Wolfe's. Arlen and Li were found having snowball fights with each other or hitting Jack every time he walked past them. Caylyn was way too much into the season coming downstairs in a full-out costume as an elf.

"This is my first in many holiday outfits," Caylyn replied with a smile and adding, "I made outfits for both of you too!"

"No! Caylyn my daughter is not wearing that!" Hank yelled from his seat. When out of the air, Jack fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

"Caylyn you look like a mini palm tree or an over large bush," Jack gasped out.

"Fine, but Arlen and I are getting into the holidays!" he halfed sing and cheered.

"Have fun Arlen!" Li yelled through her giggles.

"Come Arlen your outfit is upstairs," Caylyn said pushing her towards the door.

"Li, HELP ME!" Arlen pleaded.

All she got was wave good-bye.

-x-

"I'm not going downstairs," Arlen told Caylyn. "I feel completely stupid."

"Oh come on, you look very cute! Go show them your Christmas cheer!"

"I feel like a character from the Grinch." Arlen muttered.

"Grriinnccchhh, what's that?" Caylyn said looking at her.

"Forget it, let's go do this," as Arlen walked down the stairs to her death march.

"Oh, Arlen you look completely adorable," Jack told her as she came into the sitting room.

"NOT a word Li. Not a word," Arlen told Li who she sat down by.

"Whatever, have some hot chocolate, I'm sitting with Hank. Will and Elizabeth are here. She's pregnant with her first child. Also Jack is going to tell one if his stories," Li said all in one voice.

"Everyone sit down, it's time for the story. The Santa Pirate, who I saw with me own eyes. A long time ago" Jack telling the story. How he met the old man who was on a ship. A ship that Jack has never seen before. The old man told his story and told Jack to tell everyone he trusted. The man said his name was Nick Clause and was giving gifts to all the children he could give to. "Too this day he's still out there delievering his gifts," Jack finished with a smile. Li and Arlen had fallen asleep on their fathers. Will and Elizabeth holding each other fast asleep. Careful, Caylyn and Hank, along with Jack put the two girls to bed. Both fathers making sure they were safely in bed with Jack closing the door with a whisper, "And Siant Nick yelled back to the children 'Merry Christmas to all and all a good-night!' Sleep tight both of you, my dear goddaughters." Closing the door quietly not to wake them up.

"Night Wolfe."

"Night Starre."

Jack walked away with a smile and a tear falling down, "They still do it, like they use to."

-x-

The sun was still sown not going to rise for another two hours, when the first person in the house started to wake up. Silently, the said person jumped on her best friend and yelled, "Li get up it's CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

"Thanks for the wake up call, give me a mintue better yet a hour of sleep." Li whispered from beneath her pillow.

"Come on Li get up!" Arlen yelled pulling the covers off of Liash.

"Fine I'm up, now go away," muttered Li sitting in her bed.

"But Li, it's Christmas. Let's go look at the gifts before everyone else wakes up." Arlen cried.

"Okay," grabbing her coat, "let's go, lead the way." Li muttered while grabbing a blanket too.

The two girls quietly went down the stairs to the grand room. Arlen squealed and Li was godsmacked. The night before there were twenty presents, three per person but four for the girls. Now it looked double to triple the amount.

"Wow!" Arlen whispered.

"Go look at them Arlen, I'll go make some hot chocolate for everybody," Li said while heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Arlen said heading towards their stockings.

After a hour, Jack and Will came down, Will with another gift for Elizabeth.

"Morning Jack," both girls replied.

"Hello girls."

"Hey Will," as both girls hand each of them a cup of hot chocolate. "Jack we put some rum in yours."

"Thanks. Hank and Caylyn will wake up later."

"Morning honey," Will said to Elizabeth.

"Girls were are you going?"Jack asked questionly.

"Upstairs."

"With a bucket of water each?" with his eye cocked up.

"We have to water the plants upstairs. Right Li?" Arlen turning to face Liash.

"Yup, upstairs." Li said sleepily.

"Okay." Will said slowly, "When the others wake up we're start the gift opening."

Slowly the two girls went up the stairs heading towards the second floor. "I'll do me dad and you do yours." Li said heading towards her dad's before looking back. "Remember do it quick and get down the stairs fast."

Quietly before the girls headed towards their fathers on their beds both thinking, 'I'm so dead after this.' Bring the bucket up to throw Li could hear her dad inside her brain, "Do you really want to be doing that Liash Ice Silver Wolf?"

'Okay, that's really freaky,' thinking to herself.

"Cause you'll get in a lot of trouble," came across her. Scaring her shitless and dumping her bucket when she heard a yell and footsteps.

"Li time to go. NOW!" Arlen said grabbing her friend and heading downstairs.

"Girls what did y-"

"Jack a word you once told me let them be lad." Will said to Jack before moving the girls to sit in fornt of a large pill each.

"WOW!" Arlen said speaking each others thoughts.

It went silent when two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down thge stairs.

"Good morning Hank. Caylyn. Good ba-" Jack started to stop when he saw the girls telling him 'No!'

"Yes, it was wonderful," Hank moving to Liash and whispering, "You should've listen."

"Right let's open the gifts before Arlen and Li come up with other thoughts."

So began the biggest unwrapping moments in history. Which only lasted at least five minutes.

"Jack, do you like it?" Arlen asked.

"It's luv," dropping it, "it's prefect Arlen. I needed a new compass. Oh, Li thanks for the umm, the, what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a pair of scale gloves Jack. From the native snake Kiya." Li and Hank replied.

A squeal of delight went up from Caylyn before he hugged his daughter. "I LOVE IT!" Putting his new hat with a mutlie color peacock tail.

"I think it's stupid," Hank whispered to Li, "Thanks, I needed a new dark cloak."

"Li we got new journals, quills, and different color ink. Just image what we can think and write," Arlen said while grabbing her silver journal and a new ink pen.

"Hey, Arlen."

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"Hey who is this from," Arlen asked holding up a gift to her.

"No idea but open it," Li said before anyone else.

Arlen opened it, she found two pieces of fabric. Both old and had blood on them, only Arlen knew what they were from.

"What is it Arlen?" Li asked with concern.

"Nothing, you won't remember. Let's take these upstairs." Arlen suggested.

"Sure."

Both smiled and headed up the stairs before saying, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas you too!"

-x-

"Arlen what's wrong?" Li said from her spot in the hammock. "And don't say nothing for that's bullshit. Those two pieces scared you. Why?"

"Old memories Li, that keep coming back and I want them to disappear," Arlen replied half true, half lie.

"Okay Pip. When you want someone to talk to I'm here. Don't forget that, you hear."

-x-

Later that day, everyone had dinner and little bit rum. For the two girls it was quiet and it did not go unnoticed by everyone at the table.

"Thank you Elizabeth, for such a wonderful meal," Caylyn said after everyone was back in the sitting room.

"Yes, it was great!" Jack replied from his seat.

"I'm going to bed," Arlen replied getting up to leave.

"Okay dear, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon to head towards our home, Alameade for the coming of the new year." Caylyn replied.

"K, night." Arlen heading up without Li.

"Is everything okay Liash, with you and Arlen?" Caylyn said turning to look at Liash.

"I'm not sure. I'm going outside by the beach. I'll be back in a few." Before getting up and leaving the room.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Jack asked out loud.

"Who knows. Who knows." Will said watching Liash through the window.

"We should all be going to bed." Caylyn said getting up.

"Aye, we're have a long trip tomorrow," Hank said walking up the stairs.

Everyone slow headed up the stairs, Will staying behind.

"Don't do anything stupid Li, Arlen would be so mad at you and herself." Will said walking away from how he knew the girls one way and into a whole new picture that seemed right.

-x-

Arlen was in her hammock writing when Liash came climbing up the rope onto the perch, drenched from head to toe.

"Where were you?" Arlen asked.

"Out. I'm goig to bed," Li heading to change. "Oh, Arlen, Merry Christmas, my dear friend of a Took."

"You too Merry!" Arlen yelled back.

As both friends faked sleep, each other were thinking of home. Which slowly turned to different holidays. A small gasp went up.

"Shh, Arlen it's okay," Li getting up to comfort her. "We'll figure this out. I promise we'll make the right choice."

Finally sleep came to Arlen in her bed and Liash out on her hammock but Arlen's dream was another nightmare about the Isle.

A/N: Ya I have updated! LOL. I hope everyone enjoys this part. Will Alren tell Liash her secret? Will Jack use his new compass? Find out next in Chapter 10 The Breaking Point.

I promise to get it up as fast as my computor, laptop, and internet lets me along with marching band camp. Until then!Silverwolf


	10. The Breaking Point

Chapter Ten  
The Breaking Point

Arlen found out very quickly that pirates don't wait for nightmares. It was up bright and early for both of the girls and for the crews. Only Elizabeth in her 'delicate condition,' was allowed to sleep late. Will carried her on board the _Pearl_ while Arlen and Li were helping the crews.

Caylyn was just going over the list of supplies in the hold -and pouting about a certain incident that landed all the elf costumes he'd made in the fire- when he looked over and saw Arlen stripping down to her miniature tank top she wore under her clothes she was working up a sweat, like everyone else.

" 'ey, I want to see your clothes back on and then some once we shove off." He called out, heading over.

"What? Caylyn, I'm hot! We're in the Caribbean!" She cried.

"Remember what I said about mist around here?" He asked solemnly. Arlen's face was abruptly blank. "You'll be needing your cloak, luv."

"When will we reach Alameade?" She asked.

"Four, five days. New Year's Eve, most likely." He shrugged. "We aren't that far off."

Arlen nodded and went back to work. She was going to work hard. She was going to work herself until she sweated blood. She was not going to spend four or five days sitting shivering in the hold, crowded by her demons.

-x-

Liash was getting more than a little worried for her friend. Here she was all nice and comfortable on the _Pearl_ with a sandwich and apple in hand, and Arlen was still exercising.

"Exactly how many more sit-ups will it take for you to get your mind back, Pip?î"She asked, eyebrows arched. Arlen didn't respond. "Don't you want to write? You haven't _touched_ your new journals." No reply. Li finally dropped her stuff and went to stand on her friend. Arlen tightened her stomach muscles to hold her up. "You can't hold me forever. Sonner or later you'll have to let go. You'll have to let me in and tell me what's wrong."

The other girl's face was swiftly turning red as she held back.

"I told you back on Normandy that when you need someone to talk to I'm here. And as your stomach can tell I'm here now and as I can tell you need to talk about something."

Something flickered in Arlen's eyes- _the Starre stubbornness-_ Li thought without knowing where it came from. She wasn't giving in.

"Fine," The black-haired one sighed, stepping off the other. "My sandwich is much nicer anyway."

-x-

Perhaps the only thing nicer than a very nice sandwich and a very nice apple (That hasn't been thrown overbroad) is a very nice sleep. Li just wasn't going to do that two nights later.

For one thing, her hammock wouldn't stop swinging. Then her hair kept tickling her nose. Then her arm flopped off the hammock for no discemable reason. Then something kept thumping against the wall near her head. When someone called her name she had it.

"What?" She tired to snap, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"I need to talk."

Liash almost groaned. Arlen picked _now_ to talk? She was tempted to tell her they talk later but she had said she'd be there to talk. It was a bit late to pretend she wasn't there.

"Yea?" She mumbled sleppily, prooping herself up on her elbows.

"It's about my nightmares," She said uneasily. "If that's the word for them. I've been having more of them. During the day."

"Hank said this mist that's around here has been spooking everyone. Hell, it spooks me. It could make anyone see things."

"I'm not just seeing things, Li. I'm feeling them."

Liash stood slowly, her eyes on Arlen all the while.

"I feel water on my skin when I'm bone-dry and in bed. I feel fire at my back when everyone else is shivering. I hear screams during the mid-watch when no one's lip are moving. I feel something that I'm holding on to dragging me down when my arms are empty." She took slow steps back until she was near the porthole. Moonlight, muted by the mist outside, cast her face in shades of silver and black. ìI need you to come with me. I need to see if you feel what I feel."

Liash's heart pounded as she made the too-long journey to stand beside Arlen. She wanted desperately to go back to bed, but she knew now that she couldn't turn back if she wanted to.

-x-

God, it wasc old. Her thick hair didn't protect her. The invasiver mist collected in her hair. There was fire behind her. Screaming.

Then it was fading away, slipping down a slope stained crimson with her blood. It wasn't so bad. It was soft, mostly gentle and then there was falling. The only bad thing was that Lone Star had been behind, cold and done, still fighting...

-x-

Li's breaths came in great, gasping heaves. She was dimly aware of Arlen's voice near her ear, but couldn't make out the words. It wasn't the words that mattered anyway. It was the feelings.

After a minute or so she sank down against the railing of the _Pearl_ the roughened wood comforting against her cheek.

"It's the Isle."

Arlen's voice was low, carrying across the whole ship. Li sat up and looked her in the eye.

"That's it. We're ending this." She said, pulling Li to her feet.

"How?" She sputtered.

"I don't know. But we're meant to and we're got to." Arlen said firmly, pulling her across the deck. "Gibbs, drop the anchor." The older pirate stared, then saw the look in Arlen's grey-blue eyes. "Give the command." When the English accent crept into her voice, Gibbs found himself remembering a young pirate walking onto the _Black Pearl_ like an empress assured, calm, determined. You didn't tell someone like that what to do.

"Drop anchor!" Gibbs bellowed. Comatose pirates sluggishly complied. The _Pearl_ ground to a halt. Beside her, the _Wolf_ and the _Starre_ did the same. There were shouted questions, but all were ignored.

Arlen stormed over to the captain's cabin where Jack was sleeping. As Li reached for the doorknob, it opened and they both jumped out.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked voice hoarse.

"Exactly what we would like to know." Hank added. Caylyn was at his side.

A very fine tremble ran though Arlen, as if she had just realized something that scared her.

"The Isle is what's going on. It's been causing this. Our dream, our _everything_. We're here becaus of the Isle, I didn't die becuase of the Isle." She wheeled without warning on to the crewmembers gathering behins them. "Yes, the Forgotten Isle! Scare isn't it? You should be scared! I've been there and it has haunted me through two lifetimes. Even now it's tearing me apart, destroying my identity. So be scared of it now, because soon you won't need to be anymore.

Everyone was stunned into a confuse silence at those words. Arlen had to take a steadying breath before she coninued.

"Captain Starre told me the story of the Isle before we landed on Normandy. He told me that there was some sort of messiah who was the only one to reach the place alive and who had lived two lives, who would know the Isl's secrets and ring to it eternal day." She held out her arms. "We'll guess what? I'm here. We stand a chance at defeating this curse, so let's take it!" She turned to face Liash. "But I can't do it alone."

Liash snorted. "Did you actually think you'd get away without me?" Arlen just laughed and embraced her friend.

"You intend to actually try and free the Isle?" Hank asked, his eyes almost glowing with tangible rage. "Pray tell, which ship will you be risking?"

"We won't be risking a ship. We'll be risking a rowboat." Arlen replied impulsively.

"You're going to risk doing what the three most deadly ships in the Caribbean can't do in a rowboat?"

"Look maybe the fact that they're full-seized ships works against them. Last time I made it through it was just me and a body." It was Li's turn to shiver. "A rowboat is the perfect size. It's only going to be Li and me."

"I don't think so." Jack spoke up. "Ye'll be takin' me too."

"Jack, you don't even believe in the Isle." Caylyn pointed out.

"But I do believe I saw two young goddaughter's cluthing to each other, screaming for help while their ship burned down around them. I do believe I saw that ship explode moments later. And I do believe that, not two months ago those same girls quite literally fell out of the sky at my feet." Jack immediately began playing with his beads in his beard. "If I hadn't locked them in my cabin, if I'd kept them with me they would've gotten off the _Running_ with the rest of us and this wouldn't have happened. This time I'm keeping them with us."

"Let's do it then." Hank said quietly, amoment later.

"You're actually agreeing to this? You're agreeing?" Caylyn rounded on the Captain from Normandy.

"We'll be fine." Arlen replied, her voice as soft as Hank's It was as if all of this was too serious for shouting.

"Please." Caylyn whispered, pulling Arlen into a fierce hug. "Please be fine."

After a moment, Arlen hugged him back. She clutched him and buried her face in his chest and knew that this could be the last time she was seeing him.

_At least I lived to see both Jack and Caylyn sober. _She thought, shivering the moment she did. _How can I know them so well?_ That was what she and Li needed to find out.

"It's not too late, love." Caylyn whispered against her hair, feeling her tremor.

"No," Arlen replied, pulling away. "It is."

They left a crew silent as the dead for the even quieter rooms below. Caylyn had turned away unable to watch them disapper into the tomb-like still. Hank watched. Liash looked back only once. Their eyes locked and then they looked away. It was as close as they'd come to a good-bye.

Liash filled her pack with food. Arlen seeing to weapons. Jack had rope and water. He watched them, grim and resigned, girls who had been born into the most infamous triumvirate of piraes in the Caribbean, a life that wasn't always easy. From day one they'd known hard work and danger, but also laughter and love and friendship. They had learned to be stronge. Yet Jack could see it in their eyes fear.

"It's all right." He said voice filling the silence as soothingly as it could. "We'll make it though this. You'll come out and remember who ye are: me goddaughters. Everything will be right again-"

"And how do you know that, Jack?" Li snapped, whirling. "How do you know we are who you think we are?"

"I know it! I feel it!" He responded with as much focre.

"What if there's a choice? What if we reach this Forgttone Isle and we're given a choice to be back in the future or staying here? How do you know we'll choose you?"

"If you really know us, you know never to assume anything about us. And you should know to NEVER tell us how to think or feel!" If Liash had really been a wolf, she would've been growling.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood there and saw the two girls he'd love and mourned as his own turning against him, their fear taking over them. They were being turn in two, between the future and past. There had to be a breaking point.

"I'm still going with you."

They didn't acknowledge him, just headed back up out of the gloom and to the moonlit deck with its ever-present mist. The transition wasn't as comforting as it should've been.

The crews watched feeling strangely helpless as the three got into the rowboat as Caylyn and Hank lowered it towards the water and its cloak of mist and fog. They disappered and then there was the sound of the boat hitting the water. Silence. And then forlorn in the still:

"Take care of Freddie!"

Just as he had all these years ago, Caylyn wept without shame. Hank stood by without a drop of emotion in his eyes. This time though the balanced shifted. Jack wasn't standing helpless. He was in the same boat as his girls heading towards on Isle he had never believed in.

For the not the first time, Jack wonderd if he had just a _little _too much rum.

-x-

Slowly as with any seduction, the dark sea drew them in.

It let them think they were in control, with their silly little oars. But soon although the pace of their arms didn't change, they were going faster.

"The current's got us." Arlen said quietly. "Don't fight it."

Then the mist began to go in and out in pockets. Flashed of cold and then hot summer air. Then the rocks started. Still drawing them in. Faster, faster, sucking at the edges of the boat. Sweating. Too fast to think. Screaming. Then the movement stopped.

They were breathing harshly. Arlen and Li's hands were white-knuckled on the oars, Jack's on his pistol. There was a low sound near them ahead of them. Low and somehow heavy it weighed on the ears. They began to lurch forward, at first once, then again and again, until they were being pulled forward at frightening speed.

The treachernoe sea pulled the oars out of their hands and left them clinging to their sides of the boat. They figured out that the sound they'd heard was the distant crasch of waves on the shore , and Arlen realized with a spike of terror they were almost to the Isle.

That was when they stared glancing off rocks and screaming again. Li found herself clutching Jack.

"What happened to the pride of the Wolfe?"

"I'm not a wolf! I'm a human being!"

Jack almost hit himself. The beach did it for him.

They were launched out of the rowboat.

A/N: What's going to happen next? Will Jack learn not to pick on Liash? Who is Freddie that Liash speak of? Will they be able to solve the mystery of the Isle or be lost forever? And **_why _**does Arlen have to wake Liash up during the night! Find out all the answers in the second to last chapter: The Isle

-Silverwolf


	11. The Isle

(A/N: We do not own A.F.I. Silverwolf just really likes them and their music. So please don't kill us.)

Chapter Eleven  
The Isle

The surf pounded at Jack's back, so that when he finally managed to stand up and spit out all the sand and sea water he'd swallowed, it shoved him to the ground again. He was starting to crawl towards dry land when another wave caught him and pushed him the rest of the way. He lay dizzy and coughing on the sand before scrambling to his feet and looking for the girls.

They were still struggling in the waves, clinging to the edges of the boat and trying to heave it up the shore with them. As it had done to Jack, the sea caught them up and threw them onto the sand. Somehow they managed to haul the boat along with them, and then collapse together safely out of the reach of the ocean.

"You know, we're the first people to beach a boat on this shore." Liash gasped out as she was sitting up. They dragged the boat the rest of the way up the sloping shore, just to be certain it would't get dragged off and leave them stranded.

"That water was warm," Arlen said when they were standing beside Jack.

"As warm as..." He started to speak, and then froze as he truly took in the beach for the first time.

The water was darker than water elsewhere in the Caribbean, and when they looked at the sand at their feet they could see where a hundred hide tides had left their mark on the sand. Where they stood the sand was white and dry, never touched by the water. Where they had collapsed the sand was ruby in color, fading to a dusty pink the higher up the eye went.

"That water was as warm as blood." Arlen finished in a whisper, watching sa the red dripped off her arm onto the white sand at her feet.

Above them, the sky was completely black, as unfathomable as the depths of the sea. It could've been a foot above their head or hundred million miles away and they'd never know the difference without the light of the stars. Still, this Isle had a natural light of its own that made it possible to see. It seemed to be shaped like a circle, because to either side of them they could only see a few hundred yards before the shoreline curved out of sight. Mist swathed the sea around them, but here all was clear, like the eye of the storm. Behind the was the densest jungle they'd ever seen, a sudden wall of foliage.

"Do you believe in the Isle now, Jack?" Arlen asked.

"Love, Iím standin' in it. It's kind of hard not to." Jack said dryly, turning to face the forest and look for a way in. It was at that moment he noticed two eyes staring out at him. "That's most definitely not real."

Arlen turned to what couldn't be real and swore that for an instant, her heart stopped. She knew those grey-blue eyes, because they were the eyes of all the Starre children.

"Nathaniel?"

He moved into the light, so that the first creeping tendrils of the jungle trailed across his body, and they all gasped to see the burns that scored this body. They were still holes all over his chest and stomach from the stabs dealt him by the crew of the _Pearl_ the night he died. The night the first _Lone Star Running _exploded. The night Lone Star and Black Wolf first landed on this island of the damned.

"Ohh, Nathan." Arlen groaned. "Nathan..."

"It isn't Nathan, Arlen," Liash whispered. "It can't be." Nathaniel wouldn't be watching them with something close to hostility on his face.

He watched them for another moment or two then started to walk away. Liash had a hold on Arlen's shoulder to keep her from following. Then, a moment later, a voice called.

"Arlen..."

"Nathan!"

"No, Arlen, no!"

Before either Jack or Li could do anything, Arlen was sprinting after her long lost brother, crashing through vines into the dark heart of the Isleís center.

They drew their swords and followed, hacking vegetation out of the way as they went. Once Li struck she heard the unmistakable grating of bone and looked up to see the old cook on the Wolf, who died in a fire in the galley years ago, pausing in the action of reaching out to grab her. Her sword was buried into his wrist, yet no blood welled out. He didn't even acknowledge the wound, and just reached for her throat with his other hand. His matter-of-factness was the frightening bit.

She hacked at him again, desperately, finally plunging her sword into his throat and turning to search for Arlen. All she could see were vines swaying in the path of where she had gone.

"Jack, follow her!" She cried, still trying to fend off the cook. He still reeked of burnt flesh.

Jack was too busy fending off the dead of his own old crew members who had died under his command, one with a hole the size of a cannon ball through his gut, the other missing an arm. Nothing they did stopped them, not even firing point blank into them, and in the end all they could do was run as Arlen had.

Even the trees seemed bent on destruction, tripping them up and tearing at their clothes. The dead didn't even run after them. They followed at an almost contented pace, knowing theyíd get their prey.

They finally burst out into a clearing in the jungle, and with the same suddenness froze at the sight there. Nathaniel stood in the center, holding Arlen by her throat a foot off the ground.

"You already saved me once that night, little sister," His voice was a dry rasp. "Why didn't you save me again? Why didn't you join me?"

"You remember," Arlen gasped. "You remember me. Don't do this. I can still save you."

Nathan just growled and tightened his grip, then was wrenched free as Li tackled him form the side and sent them flying, Arlen landing with a heavy thump on the hard ground nearby.

"Get your goddamn hands off of her, traitor!"

Jack tried to get a clear shot while they wrestled on the ground, but he was confronted without warning by the dead that had been following him. They dragged down the arm with his gun and tore it away, and started to force him to the ground too, pulling on his hair and ripping into his clothes.

"Join us, _Captain_ Jack," they hissed. "Join us."

"Not bloody likely." He hissed back, punching one hard enough to break its nose and clawing to get free of the rest.

Li had finally gained the upper hand with Nathan- he was pinned to the ground, her sword biting deep into his neck. Arlen was still lying stunned nearby. She sat up and looked around with a confused frown, then shouted.

"I know this place! Li, come with me!"

Nathan's eyes bulged- his vocal cords had been severed, or he wouldíve screamed. Li drove her sword deep into his chest up to the hilt, pinning him to the ground, and leapt up to follow her friend.

"Jack-"

"You need me to hold them! I'll meet you at the boat!"

"I can't leave you behind!"

"I did!" Jack shouted back. "I left you behind that night, and I want you to leave me now so we can undo what happened then!"

Li watched him for a moment but he had turned away, engrossed in the fighting the other dead who had emerged, some familiar, some not. She nodded to his back, praying their resolve would be understood, and followed her best friend into the Isle's heart and what she hoped was their salvation.

-x-

Arlen ran so fast she couldn't breathe. Her throat was still tight from Nathaniel's attempt to choke her, and her back ached from hitting the ground- whether it saved her life or not, she'd kill Liash for it later.

Strangely, when she thought the name,it came out more as LiBlackWolfash, like all her personas were being smashed into one. Even stranger it seemed right. As she bolted, trusting her friend was behind her the whole way, all her memories were smashed together, so that a ship would appear to pick her up from high school and sheíd be sitting in the crowís nest emailing her friends. Li was always there, though. Always.

Soon it started to tear at her until she screamed through her teeth as she ran. Could she really choose, when the time came? Or would she be fused into a whole new person, the sum total of everything that had happened in two lifetimes? Her head almost split with pain, and when it worsened she knew she was heading in the right direction.

Then she reached the clearing, and everything stopped, just as it had when she saw Nathan through the trees for the first time. The ground was wasted and bare and so were the trees at the perimeter, like an explosion had taken place there. You could look up and see the black sky, but here it seemed less oppressive. Resigned was the world that came to mind.

"I've decided... decided..." She sung under her breathe, wondering which memory that came from. There was a stage lit with bright lights, and a girl faced with two paths, and on her choice hanging a whole word, but beyond that she couldn't remember. In the center of the clearing was a stone pedestal, about two feet across on the top. Li and Arlen approached it and leaned over the edge. Li was on the other side. They looked down and saw each other's reflections. It was some sort of black liquid.

"Drink with me." Arlen said without thinking. Li nodded.

They cupped their hands and disturbed the still perfection. Even after the ripples they had started to die, more started from the exact center of the liquid, emanating outward with a steady pulse, like a heartbeat. It was then that Arlen noticed their hearts had stopped beating when they entered the clearing and hadn't resumed since.

They lifted their cupped hands to their lips and drank deep, their eyes closed. The liquid was salty, like blood and sea water and tears, and with the strangest undercurrent of rum. When their eyes met, they saw each other's pupils dilate slowly to consume their irises.

The clearing was thrown into sharp relief and for a moment they thought it was because they could take in more light, but when they looked down at the pool. The ripples were still pulsing out, and a gold light was gathering deep within in the pedestal. It seemed to be going down forever, but physically it could only be six inches deep...

Then they realized that what they were drinking was their lives, strange as it sounded. It was the stuff of their lives- blood, tears, and sweat shed together, laughter and fear and the breathtaking freedom of the sea. They felt like they were rising out of their bodies as the liquid went through them, deadening every nerve.

"How will we decide, Li?" Arlen begged. "How can we know? How can we make the right choice?"

Li said nothing. She took out her knife and slit her palms, and the held them out. Arlen did the same and then took them and gripped hard, and realized the secret was trust.

The words came from inside them, from a place they didnít know, the most intimate part of them. They spoke them in perfect time, in low voices wracked with fear and hope.

_Through our bleeding we are one  
Through the darkness breaks the light  
Through the light unending pain  
Deify the wretched ones till darkness comes again..._

They repeated it again and again, watching the light from pedestal grow steadier and steadier until it burst through the liquid's surface and they had to close their eyes. Their voice reached a hoarse scream, and they could swear they were floating, only their grip on each other's bloody hands keeping them from getting lost entirely.

The gold light flooded everything and they opened their eyes again. They didn't feel like they were floating, but they weren't quite on solid ground. The light was everything, expect them. They were still in tact, still clinging to each other.

"Are you ready?" One of them asked, although they didn't know which one it was.

"Yes."

"Then let go..."

So they did, and then black swallowed up the golden light and they knew they were falling. Towards what was the question.

-x-

Jack was moving back towards the beach when it happened. He had discovered that slitting the backs of the zombies legs made it impossible for them to walk, and while they still crawled after him they were too slow to be of consequence.

More kept coming, and that was a problem. He wondered for the umpteenth time if he was just a bit to sober to be trying this- wasn't half the fun of doing crazy things getting drunk as an excuse for it?

He had reached the beach when it happened, actually. The dead man closest to him was an old crew member, the one who had stolen his gun earlier. He had it leveled at Jackís chest when it happened. All the dead froze and looked skyward. Out of pure instinct, Jack did too. The mists on the beach were clearing, and what they were staring at... was the rising sun.

Jack heard something he thought might've been a gun shot as he was falling, but the light of the sun blinded him. His only thought was that his girls were finally free, be they in his world or another, and knowing that he could rest easy.

-x-

Arlen came to on the ground in a clearing. She was leaning against the stone pedestal, with Li's head on her shoulder. She looked about, and her eyes widened with shock. Her heart had started beating.

"D'ye see that?"

"Yea. Sunlight. We did it and the whole world didn't end."

Arlen licked her lips. "I think... I think we chose."

"Yea."

"Do you think we'll remember, once we've left?"

"Maybe a little, but not much. Just enough to give us some damn strange dream."

"Just enough to tell us we made the right decision?" Arlen said with a shaky laugh.

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

Li hugged her and they stayed like that for a moment or so, leaning against the pedestal with sunlight warm on their cheeks. Li stood and gave Arlen a hand up. She turned to look at the pedestal, but it was empty.

"Too late now." Li said.

Arlen nodded, took a deep breathe, and gathered her strength.

"Jack must be waiting."

They were oddly solemn and a little sleepy during their walk though the jungle. Arlen's stomach was writhing. She ached to know what they had decided, but the decision was just beyond her reach. Then, as she could hear the surf on the shore, she felt eyes on her and turned. Nathaniel was standing nearby in the trees, watching her.

After a moment, he smiled and waved, and then turned his face to the sun and was gone. Arlen smiled and tried to get Li to look, but he was already gone. She smiled back, though, and they both felt nothing but peace with what they had chosen.

Their boat was waiting for them when they were standing on the beach again, but Jack wasn't there.

"Jack?" They called, their hearts slowing just a little. "Jack?"

Then they saw the form lying on the sand a few feet away. They ran to him and Li got there first. She gathered him into her lap.

"He's just fainted," Arlen cried. "He's just fainted."

Then Li saw the bullet hole in his chest, and his own gun lying nearby. She closed her eyes and pressed her cold, trembling fingers to his neck.

"He's dead."

The blood warm water slapped the shore, as vicious as an accusation, and for the first time they started to wonder what the cost of their decision had been,

A/N- Sorry this took forever, school has started and I have a zero at 6:40 every morning still trying to get use to it. Could it be true? Could Jack really be dead? Are we that evil? Hell, yes. But reviews have mystical powers...)

-Silverwolf and Countess Verona Dracula


	12. O Captain, My Captain

Disclaimer- We don't own Walt Whitman. Arlen just really likes his poems and steals them to improve our meager little story

A/N- Well, here's the end. We hope it is a satisfactory one!

Chapter Twelve  
O Captain, My Captain

They got him in the boat and got the boat into the water. Arlen was crying softly, but Li's face was as still and hard as stone. They had no oars, but the tide carried them out.

The journey back through the mist was a blind, quiet hell time, with the dead weight of their godfather burdening them. They sat in silence and let what was left of the Isle's magic carry them back to where they had begun.

Dawn was just breaking over the Caribbean when they emerged from the mist. There were urgent shouts from the three ships laying anchored in wait for them. Ropes were thrown down and they were hoisted up.

Caylyn looked drawn and pale, as if he'd been sick, and strangely older. He ran to them, Hank following much more slowly.

"You're here... my God, you're back!"

He hugged Arlen and felt a surge of hope when she melted into his arms and sobbed. Oddly, it was as if she was finally welcoming him in, coming home.

"What happened?" Hank asked. Li and Jack's body had finally come aboard.

A hushed, horrified crowd made of members from all three crews crowded on the deck of the _Pearl._ Jack's body lay in the center. Arlen, still crying, pulled away from her father to kneel at his side and bury her face in his chest. When she looked up her face was stained with his blood. Li sat across from her, oddly reminiscent of the way they had looked across at each other over the pedestal.

_What pedestal?_ Arlen thought confusedly. She felt like she was in a strange fog, unsure of where she was.

"What did we do?" She begged in a wretched voice. "What did we do?"

"We chose." Li whispered.

"Chose _what_? What's left?"

"We're left. Darling, you're home. You're safe. After all this time..." Caylyn knelt to embrace his daughter again, but she pulled away to look at him.

"All this time?"

"You've been gone for three years." Hank said. "To the day in fact. We've been coming back on this same day every year, hoping you'd come back."

Arlen felt like she was in a world that had been set on its head. Both girls were filled with an overwhelming feeling of having been bereft- although of what they didn't know. They had forsaken one.

"I want to choose again." Arlen wept. "I want to go back..."

"Don't say that!" Liash shouted. "Jack died for our choice!"

The harsh words slapped Arlen. They rose as one, and she felt the truth of Li's words. There could be no going back.

Something came to Arlen- a memory, she thought, but she couldn't be sure. She found herself reciting a poem.

_O Captain! my Captain!  
Our fearful trip is over;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red  
On the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._

O Captain! my Captain!  
rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up- for you the flag is flung- for you the bugle trill  
For you bouquets and ribbion'd wreaths- for you the shores a-crowding;  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;  
Here Captain! dear father!  
This arm beneath your head  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead.

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;  
The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done  
From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won;  
Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!  
But I, with mournful tread,  
Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead

All of the crew bowed their heads to listen to Arlen's faint voice, nearly listless. A few cried, Caylyn included. Yet no one said anything about a burial, be it at sea or otherwise. The words of the poem seemed to be a call to except what had happened- yet no one could.

It was just as well they didn't, because that was when Jack stirred.

"I think I have a hole in me chest..." He groaned.

Arlen and Li gaped at him. So did everyone else, in general, except a few were still crying, like Caylyn.

"You're ALIVE!" They shrieked.

"Did you forget the legend, lasses?" Jack beamed, sitting up. "It's impossible to die on the Isle once you're there."

They stopped for only a minute to think about it, then flung themselves on him.

"I hate you! I hate you!"

"Don't do that ever again!"

"You owe us a year's worth of rum for this!"

"Oi, if you don't quit crushing my chest I just might decide to die after all!" He griped, pushing them off. He parted his torn shirt to stare at his chest, and then noticed the hole wasn't there at all anymore. "Now that's just weird." He prodded the small white scar once or twice.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth, dear Jack." Arlen snorted.

"So... you decide?" He asked a moment later, amid the din of the impromptu celebration. Nearby, Hank was attempting to explain to Caylyn that yes, Jack was alive, and no, he wasn't dreaming.

Arlen and Li smiled at their fathers and then at each other.

"Yes. Whatever it was, we did." Li replied.

"Still want to go back?" He asked, only teasing.

"Not really." They said at once.

"Especially not if we get that rum." Li beamed.

"Not bloody likely."

"Damn!"

"But where will we go, O Captain, my Captain, if not backwards?" Arlen asked playfully.

"Well, as I recall," Jack frowned in thought. "There's a New Year's party in Alameda that we're three years late too."

"Let's start now!" Caylyn crowed, having been sufficiently convinced that Jack was indeed alive. "Drinks all around!" He was carrying a bottle of rum.

"Bloody Starre," Jack grumbled. "He's using _my_ rum to celebration _his_ party. Not to mention my line." The girls just laughed at him.

"Let's each say a toast as we drink." Caylyn smiled. He opened the bottle. "To Jack's health!" He took a healthy swig and passed it to Hank.

"To Caylyn sleeping sound again instead of crying all the time like a girl."

"To the New Year!" Jack crowed, handing this bottle to Li. Arlen had managed to get the other bottle from her father and opened it. She and Li grinned, clinked the bottles and spoke at the same time.

"To a new life!"

-xENDx-

A/N: That is the END! Thank you to Lan Pirate, OniyuriGaaru, and everyone else who has not reviewed but has been reading the story. There is another as we mentioned in the first story there are five different stories with all of this. We will post a trailer for the next story like we did for the first so its like a preview for the next part of the journey. Hope everyone tags along with us in: The New Pirate.

Thanks again!  
-Silverwolf and Countess Verona Dracula


End file.
